NeverLander852's Subspace Emissary
by NeverLander852
Summary: My fanmake of Super Smash Bros Brawl's Story mode, with a few extras. I do not own any characters used in this fanmake. Enjoy.
1. Batman vs Danny Phantom

Here we go! It's NeverLander852's Subspace Emissary!

[I do not own anything in this fanfic. Tabuu will remain the same as in the real version.]

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Batman vs Danny Phantom**

Today's adventure starts... at the Midair Stadium, where today there was gonna be a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIG BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWLLLL LL!

The crowd area was crammed to the brim with people watching the fight. and in a big VIP booth, there were two women. One was a brown haired ogress wearing a bright green dress. and the other was a woman in a black catlike supervillain suit. The ogress's name was Princess Fiona, and the woman in the villain suit was called Catwoman. "This is so much fun!" Fiona said to Catwoman. "I agree so, Princess." Catwoman said. "By the way, how are the triplets?" "They're fine. Gingy promised he'd keep them under control."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shrek's swamp house, the fairytale creatures had came to babysit Shrek and Fiona's kids, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia whilst their parents were out. And let's just say that things weren't going well. The babysitters were having a hard time trying to keep them under control. Gingy screamed as he was being chased by Farkle, and Pinocchio was watching. "And I knew this would be easy." he said to the readers, but that was a lie, and we all know what happens when Pinocchio tells a lie, don't we?

That's right! His nose grew. "I stand corrected." he said, flatly. But he'd told another lie, and his nose grew longer. He sighed and went back to the carnage.

* * *

Back to the Stadium.

An announcement came up, and on a pedestal, a man rose up. He had brown hair, blue eyes, a big nose, and he wore a green suit and brown shoes. He was Roger Doofenshmirtz, Danville's mayor, and he was announcing the fight that was gonna start.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE BRAWL!" he yelled. The audience cheered. "Now, here comes our fighter! He's the dark knight of Gotham City, fights crime, and was inspired by a bat after the death of his parents, here's Bruce Wayne, aka, BATMAN!"

As Roger said that, a trophy was flung into the arena. Then it magically came to life, like in Toy Story. It revealed a man wearing a blue and grey bat suit with a cape, gloves, boots and a bat symbol on the chest. The fighter's name was Bruce Wayne, aka Batman! Batman waved, and the crowd cheered.

"And introducing his challenger!" Roger called, "He's a 15-year-old teenager with ghost powers, he's the one who saved the world from the Disasteroid, and he's straight from Amity Park, heeeere's... DANNY PHANTOOOM!"

As the girls watched, as another trophy was flung into the arena, it magically came to life, like in Toy Story. It revealed a 15-year old teenager with green eyes, tan skin, white hair, and he was wearing a black jumpuit with white gloves and boots, and he had a white DP logo on it. This fighter's name was Danny Phantom! Danny waved, and the crowd cheered.

Batman and Danny stared at each other. "Ready to rumble?" Danny said. "I'll be ready!" Batman said. "Get ready... FIGHT!" Roger called, and Danny and Batman started brawling.

Danny was rather quick for Batman, due to his ghost powers. Danny launched a freeze blast on Batman, trapping him in an ice cocoon. "Deja vu." Batman said to the viewers. He broke out the ice and launched Batarangs at Danny, which he avoided by going intangible. Danny launched a few ecto blasts here and there, knocking Batman out. Batman stood up, then Danny fazed into the stadium ground. Batman looked around. Then a white gloved fist came from nowhere and punched Batman in the head, knocking him down.

Batman launched a swarm of bats in front of Danny, stunning him. Then, he did an uppercut, launching him into the air. Danny used a few ice blasts, but Batman dodged them. Batman launched an attack on Danny, knocking him down to the ground. He stood back up, panting. Batman smirked. This was the perfect time to use his ultimate weapon: a rainbow-colored orb, which was a Smash Ball. Anyone who plays Super Smash Bros Brawl would know what it is and what it does. Batman smashed it, and glowed in a rainbow aura. The next thing Danny knew, he was paralyzed as Batman swung his cape and everything went dark, then the next thing he knew, there was a big blast of yellow light...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building far from the stadium, another someone was watching the fight between Danny Phantom and Batman. It was a white dog wearing only a black shirt. His name was Dudley Puppy, a member of T.U.F.F, the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, alongside his partner, Kitty Katswell. She was a beige kitty with black hair and she wore a grey sut with white gloves and boots.

"How do you know that?" Kitty said to the narrator.

I know everyting, Kitty.

"Right." Kitty said.

ANYWAY, Alongside her, there was Keswick, the genius inventor of T.U.F.F, and the Chief, aka Herbert Dumbrowski, the tough and strict [and short] flea chief of T.U.F.F.

They all ate popcorn and watched the fight, as well as every other agent in the building.

* * *

"And the winner is... BATMAN!" Roger cheered. Batman smirked. He felt very pleased with himself. The crowd, and the girls cheered like billy-o.

At that moment, Danny Phantom fell onto the stage, transformed into a trophy. Batman walked over to him, and tapped the base. Instantly, Danny Phantom reappeared. "Wow. That was close to death as I could get. But it's only fair you win, Batman." he said.

Batman smiled. "Please, call me Bruce." Danny grinned. "Ok, that works too." he said. They both shook hands and waved to the audience.

And you think nothing can ruin the moment, right?

_**WRONG!**_

Because suddenly, 3 things happened at once:

1: The skies went blood red, and filled with clouds.

2: Thunder and lightning filled the polluted air.

3: everyone in the stadium scarpered like ants running away.

"Wow." Danny said. "This is bad." "I agree." Batman said. Then he saw something weird. it was a huge grey UFO-like object, flying over the stadium, with green lights over it. It had the Fentonworks logo on it. Batman was bewildered. "What is that?" he asked Danny. "That's my parents' latest transportation device: the Fenton UFO. They revealed it before i left to come here." Batman looked at it. "Surely your parents wouldn't really invade the stadium, would they?" "It's odd that they're not even driving it." Danny said.

Suddenly without warning, a spray of weird purple blobs, which fell down like snow. The minute they touched the ground, they instantly formed weird little kritters called Spatters. and also, weird robotic things called Hoppers came down. And last, but not least, there were skeletons. There were also some Heat and Orc forms of them too. Some of them were in Oogie Mode, where they were coloured, and much stronger. They were weird. It looked like they weren't here for a party or something like that. More like they were here to make something… well… bad.

Fiona and Catwoman nodded. They headed down to join Batman and Danny on the stadium floor. And the group went to fight against the strange enemy horde.

Danny dealt with some Spatters and Hoppers by blasting them with his Ecto-blasts. Batman knocked out a few Orc Skeletons. Catwoman did her moves on a group of Oogie Mode Skeletons, and some Spatters. And Princess Fiona finished off the last lot with her karate moves. They had won against them.

At that moment, a figure came down carrying a big round object. He was wearing weird red and green clothing that hid every part of him but his eyes. He was the Ancient Minister.

"Well, isn't that obvious." Danny said sarcastically. Then, the Ancient Minister lowered a bomb down, and two weird robots hooked to it, and it activated a timer, set to go off in 3 minutes. Batman headed over to it, but then...

BOOM!

A huge cannonball came from nowhere, and blasted Batman right out of the stadium! "Great." Danny sighed. "At least things can't get any worse." Then...

"Danny! Help!"

"Aw, man." Danny turned round, and saw Fiona and Catwoman, both in cages, held by a huge robot, painted to look like a one-man band. And in the cockpit of the robot was none other than...

The Music Meister!

"I have to beat you?" Danny said. "Yeeeeesssss, get a girl, but only one, soooooo... Give it a whirl!" "I know he's gonna sing." Danny sighed.

And he did.

Music Meister:_** Well, well, well!  
It's Danny Phantom!  
Finally made it, huh?  
Oh, I've been waiting!  
So how do you like  
Our invasion?  
Ha, ha, ha, ha! **_

Danny: _**It's over! It's over!  
This time you've gone too far!  
It's over, I'm serious!  
Just who do you think you are? **_

_**Just because you hurt Batman, **_

_**It doesn't make you king!  
You'd better give up, surrender now!  
Jail's where you are going! **_

Music Meister: _**That's what you think, ha!**_  
_**You couldn't be more wrong!  
And this will be the last time  
You hear the double M song! **_

_**Whoa-oh! **_

Skeletons: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Music Meister: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Skeletons: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Music Meister: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Ghosts: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Music Meister: _**I'm the Music Meister Man!**_

"What is going on!?" Danny asked as he jumped around the room, dodging the Music Meister's attacks, whilst still hitting the robot's body with his ghost powers.

"Villains will rule all!" laughed the Music Meister.

Fiona and Catwoman were both trapped in the cages, so they couldn't help. But that didn't mean they couldn't sing their complaints!

Fiona: _**We see you're pretty proud of  
All your booby-trapping schemes . . . **_

Catwoman: _**But we can say you'll rule this world  
Only in your dreams! **_

Music Meister:_** Heh, that's funny, girls, it was a dream!  
But now it's comin' true!  
'Cause even my mere shadow knows  
The heroes' days are through!**_

_**Whoa-oh!**_

Danny: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Music Meister: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Fiona and Catwoman: _**Whoa-oh!**_  
Music Meister: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Danny, Fiona and Catwoman: _**Whoa-oh!**_

Danny: _**I am Danny Phantom!**_

BOOM!

That last hit got Danny a Smash Ball. He broke it, and unleashed his Final Smash; a Ghostly Wail, that shattered the robot to a million pieces and destroyed Fiona's cage, saving her. The Music Meister was flown higher and higher till he disappeared ala Team Rocket style.

Danny and Fiona stared at the remains of the robot. Then from out of nowhere came a white faced woman dressed as a jester. Her name was Harley Quinn, and she was holding a Dark Cannon. "What are you gonna do with that?" asked Danny, in fear.

"That's easy!" Harley said. She glanced over to the remains of the robot. There was Catwoman, looking worn out. She aimed said Dark Cannon at Catwoman, pressed the trigger and a black arrow whooshed out, and struck Catwoman, instantly turning her into a trophy. Harley grabbed Catwoman, called out, "Buh-bye!" and raced away.

Danny stared at the bomb, which was suddenly about to explode! He had to think fast!

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

BOOM!

* * *

At that moment, a dark purple void filled the whole stadium, engulfing it. But Danny and Fiona had managed to escape, thanks to Danny's ghost powers. Danny had picked up Fiona and flew away with her. "We'll be safe for now." Danny said.

Danny knew there would be trouble!

End of chapter.

* * *

Well, the first crossover fanfic of 2013 is underway! Can you guess the references?

Next chapter has two tough customers in search of Batman! do you know who **they** are?

Also, here's the character cast:

Batman [from _Batman: The Brave and the Bold_] is Mario, Danny Phantom is Kirby, Fiona [from _Shrek_] is Zelda, Catwoman is Peach, and The Music Meister plays Petey Piranha. I chucked in Roger Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas and Ferb, _as an announcer. He will reappear in the Great Maze later on. Anyway, his brother will be along very soon, alongside the main characters of the show he's from! But I'm not gonna spoil it.

Read and Review!

and Happy New Year!


	2. Two TUFF Customers

**_[I don't own anything used at all.]_**

OK, It's time to meet...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two T.U.F.F. Customers**

Meanwhile, Dudley, Chief, Keswick and Kitty had just watched what had happened at the stadium.

"That is a COOOOL Half-time show!" Dudley said. "Dudley!" sighed Kitty. "That's no half-time show! That's... uhhh... Keswick?" She didn't know what that purple orb was.

"Well, that wa-wa-wa-was... I don't know." Keswick said. Kitty sighed. "Dudley, don't tell me Keswick doesn't know about the weird purple force!" "Ok." Dudley said. "Ok what?!" Kitty snapped. "Ok, I won't tell you Keswick doesn't know about the weird purple force." Kitty slapped her forehead in frustration. "Why he's my partner, I'll never know." she said to the viewers.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, go deal with that mysterious force! Get weapons!" the Chief called. Dudley and Kitty did just that. "Now let's go!" Kitty said. "Hold on!" the Chief said. "What?" sighed Kitty. "You're not going the normal way. You're gonna try out Keswick's Launch Cannon!"

Later, Dudley and Kitty were crammed into a big circus cannon. "Keswick, are you sure it's safe?" "Oh i'd s-s-s-say... almost positive. Dudley, Kitty, put these on." Keswick said, putting helmets on them. The he pulled the trigger, and... POW! Dudley and Kitty were launched into the air. "How much gunpowder did you put in that thing, Keswick?" he asked. Keswick just shrugged.

* * *

Kitty and Dudley shot through the air like bullets. Dudley was cheering and Kitty was screeching like a parrot. Soon they plummeted down like bombs. Dudley landed on a rocky out-crop. Kitty came down, landing on her feet, like a real cat. "OK, Dudley. We need to look for a mysterious force." Kitty said. "Like that?" Dudley said. Kitty looked up, and she saw the Fenton UFO flying overhead, and, as unfortunate luck would have it, purple spores came down. "Great!" Dudley cheered. "IT'S RAINING PURPLE CANDY!" He ran to grab the 'purple candy', but Kitty grabbed him back. "This isn't candy, Dudley! They're Shadowbugs!"

How do you know that, Kitty?

"I read the script of the original version of this famake." Kitty said to the narrator.

Anyway, the Shadowbugs came down and formed into a mass of Oogie Mode skeletons. "At least we can take these!" Kitty said. "All that fighting Snaptrap, his minions, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, and the other villains really pays off!" "Let's go crush-em!" Dudley said. Dudley and Kitty dispatched the blue skeletons, and raced off through the clouds, until Dudley came across Batman's trophy.

"I found this lovely statue of this man in a batsuit!" he said. "Dudley, this is Batman!" Kitty said in annoyance. She tapped the base, and Batman appeared. "Halt! Who goes there?" he shouted, holding a Bat-a-rang in front of Dudley and Kitty. "Don't shoot! We're newcomers for this tournament!" "Good. You're not enemies. I'm Batman." Kitty stepped up. "I'm Kitty Katswell, and this is my partner, Dudley Puppy." "we saw that fight against you and... uhh..." Dudley stammered, trying to remember the other fighter's name. "Danny Phantom?" Batman asked. "Yes!" Dudley cheered. "You know, it's ironic that us and Danny are animated by the same creator." Kitty said. "And that is?" Batman asked. "Butch Hartman." Kitty said.

"Come on!" Dudley said. "That spaceship is getting away!" So Dudley and Kitty, alongside Batman, raced through the clouds after the Fenton UFO, and even though they were ambushed by a few Spatters, Heat Skeletons and Hoppers, they dealt with them in double quick time. But then they came across a robotic foe, which was piloted by a one eyed Spatter. They were creatures called the Blotworx, part Spatter, part robot, all evil, in the form of a Blocker. But the discovered he had back-up as well, in the form of 2 exact copies.

At that moment, a small thing came down. It was a tropy mixed with a capsule. It was an Assist trophy! Kitty grabbed it, and instantly, the trophy became a light blue blob with eyes and a mouth. "What is that?" Kitty asked. "That is a Slime, the mascot from the _Dragon Quest_ series." Batman said. "How did you know that?" Kitty asked. "I played it quite a lot when I was young." Batman said.

The Slime saw the Blotworx Blockers, and summoned 5 coloured slimes; one in green, one in pink, one in yellow, one in orange, and one in metal grey. The Slimes stacked up, then jumped on the Blockers, and stunned them, which gave Dudley, Kitty and Batman time to attack the Blockers. "Thanks, Slime." Batman said. The Slimes chirruped happily, then disappeared. Batman, Dudley and Kitty continued.

Then they were ambushed by a Troll Skeleton, closely followed by an Oogie Mode version of said Troll Skeleton. Kitty held out a Smash Ball, broke it, and launched a multi-combo hit on both Troll Skeletons, destroying them to bits. They continued on till they reached the edge of a cliff.

There, they saw the Fenton UFO get away, but not only that, they saw someone on a purple skybike fly after it.

who was that, exactly? you'll have to wait to find out.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Who is on that skybike anyway? You'll know when the time comes.

Anyway, there are references here too. And yep, I'm putting Assist trophies in there too. Slime, from the _Dragon Quest _series, is Nintendog. His attack was his ability in _Mario Sports Mix_, and the orange and grey metal Slimes were actually She-slime and Metal Slime, which were costumes for Slime in that game.

Dudley Puppy from _T.U.F.F. Puppy_ is Pit. Kitty Katswell is there as an extra. The Chief is Paletuna. [Well, who'd you expect? The Chameleon?]

Butch Hartman is the creator of Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F Puppy.

Next chapter will be a short one. It shows Danny and Fiona heading to the Fenton UFO.

**_Read and review!_**


	3. The Fenton UFO

_**[i don't own anything used in this fanmake]**_

This one shows Danny and Fiona arriving on...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fenton UFO**

Whilst the T.U.F.F. Agents and Batman were searching for the Ancient Minister, Danny and Fiona were flying through the sky, looking for the Fenton UFO, and Harley Quinn.

"Danny, we've been looking for hours!" Fiona said. "We can't find them anywhere!" "I know!" Danny said.

Just then, the Fenton UFO bumped Fiona, knocking her into the air, but Danny flew up and caught her, then brought her to the deck. "Thanks, Danny!" Fiona said. Danny grinned. The two of them ran across the deck, but as they ran, they saw the purple skybike that Batman, Dudley and Kitty saw last chapter. Lasers shot from it, but green bolts of energy shot from the Fenton UFO's guns as well.

Then a missile shot very fast toward the skybike, and blasted it, and it zoomed out of control towards Danny and Fiona. Danny made himself and Fiona intangible so it slipped by them, then the two of them leapt off the Fenton UFO, and landed on some clouds.

Danny and Fiona continued on, fighting Spatters, Hoppers, Skeletons, and before long they ran into some new foes - Seers. They were ink eyeballs with very long legs. and there were about 20 of them. Danny grabbed an Assist Trophy, and this is what he summoned: a tall orange woman monster with green hair, yellowy eyes, a tail, and torn clothes. She was once a teenager called Dakota, from _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_, but after being exposed to toxic chemicals, she had become a monster. Dakota dealt with all the Seers in double quick time, and then, she disappeared.

Danny and Fiona contiued to the ground, fighting Hoppers and Spatters along the way, even escaping through a cave. Before long, they were soon ambushed by a group of Spatters. Fiona grabbed a Smash Ball, then broke it. She cleared her throat, then started to sing. She harmonized, and the Spatters harmonized too. Then it got higher, and higher, and then it got so high, the Spatters exploded into ink, which melted away.

Danny had covered his ears. "Wow." he said to the viewers. "That was loud." But all the same, he picked up Fiona, and flew on.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Danny and Fiona are safe. Next chapter will have a teen, his cousin, her boyfriend, and a lion voiced by Ben Stiller.

Dakota [from _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_] is Ray MK III. She's in her monster form. Princess Fiona's Final Smash is the song from the first Shrek movie. It IS rather painful on the ears. Believe me, I know.

I did say this was a short chapter, didn't I?

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Bellwood's Most Wanted

[i don't own anything used at all.]

* * *

**Chapter 4: Madagascar 3 1/2: Bellwood's Most Wanted**

We cut to the town of Bellwood, where, unfortunately, things were not going too well. A strange buggy vehicle was racing by, pulling a big wagon full with boxes and cups with funny faces on them. And it was driven by a Forever Knight.

Then a few more of them flew from the roof of a building, but really they were punched by a huge brown hand. It revealed a brown dinosaur creatyre called Humongusaur. He suddenly disappeared to reveal a sixteen-year-old boy with a cute and handsome face, messy brown hair, green eyes, a black shirt, a green jacket, blue pants, white and black shoes and a strange watch called the Ultimatrix. This was Ben Tennyson, master of the Ultimatrix. And he did not look happy. " BRING BACK THOSE SMOOTHIES AND CHILlI FRIES!" Ben yelled at the criminals getting away.

A bunch of missiles flew out of the back of the buggy, and they homed in toward Ben, but at that moment, someone leapt up and punched a few of those missiles away. That someone was a 17-years-old teenage boy who has messy black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a black t-shirt, grey long sleeved undershirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. This one was Kevin Ethan Levin, Ben's former archenemy.

And then a beam of pink energy shot out and wiped out the remaining missiles. That beam came from a beautiful young girl about 16-years-old with long orange hair, tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt over a white shirt. She wore a indigo skirt and black stockings. This was Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin and Kevin's boyfriend.

"Looks like someone is pretty mad about the robbery of smoothies and chilli fries." Kevin joked as he, Ben and Gwen raced after them, fighting through waves of Forever Knights, DNAliens and R.E.D enemies. Before long, a big batch of Terracotta soldiers appeared. Ben, Gwen and Kevin brawled them, but there seemed to be too many of them. At that moment something jumped in and wiped them all out with a huge roar. That someone was a lion. He had a brown mane in the shape of a pentagon, tan fur, with yellow inner fur, and blue eyes. His name was...

"Alex the Lion, from the 3 _Madagascar_ films!" Ben said, excitedly.

Way to interrupt the narrator when he's talking, Ben. A very good idea, I don't think.

"Sorry." Ben said to the narrator.

"Hey, I know you!" Alex said to Ben. "You're Ben 10!" "I am." Ben smiled. Gwen and Kevin explained the robbery of smoothies and chilli fries, and asked if he would help them. "Of course!" Alex agreed.

So Ben, Gwen, Kevin and their new friend Alex headed off after the chilli fries. They brawled through waves of Forever Knights, DNAliens and some Terracotta soldiers. Before long, they had ended up face to face with a wave of Forever Knights. Alex held out an Assist Trophy, and a race car called Chick Hicks, closely followed by 4 modified import cars, called Boost, Snot Rod, Wingo, and DJ, all charged over the Forever Knights, ploughing them over.

* * *

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Alex reached the pile of Smoothies and chilli fries. "Yeah!" Ben cheered. "See, I told you. The King of New York knows all about cities!" Alex said, as he drank one of the smoothies.

But then, they saw someone coming toward them. And that someone was a man with white skin, green hair, and big red lips, wearing a purple suit. His name was Joker, and he was carrying a Dark Cannon, like the one Harley Quinn was holding.

"Ha ha! 3 teens and a lion! Perfect batch!" he said.

"Bring it!" Kevin said. But Ben gasped when he saw the Dark cannon.

He quickly whispered something to Gwen, who zapped her boyfriend in a gravity beam, and flew away, then, turning into Humongusaur, he grabbed Alex and hurled him away. Kevin and Alex looked and gasped in horror as they saw Ben get hit by a dark arrow, and get turned into a trophy.

Joker grinned evilly. He picked up Ben's trophy and left.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Oh dear! Ben 10 has just been captured by Joker! What will his cousin, her boyfriend and Alex the Lion do? You'll have to wait till after the next chapter to find out.

Next chapter has Batman, Dudley, Kitty and a superhero playing a character from Super Smash Bros Melee, all chasing the Ancient Minister!

Guess the references!

Boost, Snot Rod, Wingo, DJ and Chick Hicks [from _Cars_] are the Excitebikes, Ben is Donkey Kong, Kevin is Diddy Kong, Gwen is the cut character Dixie Kong, and Alex [from the 3 _Madagascar_ films] is an extra. Also, the title of this chapter is a pun on the name of the third film;_ Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted_.

Read and Review!


	5. Following the Ancient Minister

**_[i do not own anything used, blah blah blah.]_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Following the Ancient Minister**_

Batman, Dudley and Kitty were all chasing after the Ancient Minister over a grassy plain, fighting through the Spatters, Seers, and Skeletons. They trekked through a cave-like ruin, battling the Blockers and Troll Skeletons.

Before very long, they came up against a swarm of funny looking robots, they hovered and had a big armor bodies. They were Normbots. _[you should know if you have watched Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.]_

Batman, Dudley and Kitty fought some of them off, but they seemed to be far too troublesome. Dudley held an Assist Trophy, and this one showed a grey lemur wearing a crown. His name was King Julien, and when he saw the robots, he started dancing, and all the robots started dancing like there was no tomorrow. This gave Batman, Dudley and Kitty time to beat the robots up. King Julien, who was still dancing, disappeared. The heroes continued on till...

"There he is!" Kitty shouted. There was the Ancient Minister, carrying a Subspace Bomb. Batman leapt at it, but missed. Kitty jumped high, trying to swing at it, but she missed too. Dudley threw a nearby stone at theAncient Minister, which struck, but not enough to make him flinch.

Finally, a ball of water struck the Ancient Minister, but still he kept going.

Batman turned to discover a muscular man with yellow hair wearing an orange shirt, green gloves, a belt with a black speedo, and green pants connecting to his feet. His name was Aquaman.

"I heard what happened." he said to Batman. "I figured you guys could use help." "Thanks." Batman said. He stared at the Ancient Minister, as he floated off into the distance.

They needed all the help they could get.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Aquaman's joined in now! Next chapter's gonna see Gwen, Kevin and Alex meet someone secret to help them.

Aquaman is playing the part of Dr Mario, a Melee fighter. King Julien [from _Madagascar_] is an Assist Trophy.

Read and review!


	6. Just leave it to UZZ

**_[i don't own anything used at all.]_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Just leave it to U.Z.Z.**

Alex, Gwen and Kevin were racing through the outskirts of Bellwood. They were still frazzled they had to leave Ben behind, but it was for their own good.

Before long, they came to a lake. "At least we'll be safe here." Kevin said. Unfortunately, Kevin was wrong. Because right at that moment, a huge flying throne rose out of the water, and on that throne was a short bald man with tattoos on his face and he wore a brown robe. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Gwen said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I am** KAOS**!" He yelled. "You aren't these pathetic Skylanders, but you'll just have to do." "What?" Gwen said. Kaos didn't answer. instead he just grabbed Gwen and Kevin with a huge mechanical hand, and dunked them around in the water. At that moment, someone whizzed by on the out-of-control purple skybike from Chapter 3 and knocked them out of the mechanical hand. Gwen and Kevin saw their rescuer. It was a teenage person with ginger hair wearing a blue jumpsuit with black boots.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked him. The man quickly stared at her. "Victor Volt, Agent of U.Z.Z." he said. "I, **KAOS**, will destroy you all!" Kaos yelled. Victor, Kevin, Gwen and Alex got ready to fight.

Kaos launched lasers on them, but Gwen used her shield power to reflect them back at him to hurt him. Kevin absorbed a nearby rock and launched an attack on Kaos, making his throne crack. Victor used his blaster and karate moves, and Alex did a few jumps and claw slashes on Kaos's throne, much to his anger. Gwen held out a Smash Ball, and used her powers to break it open, and absorb its' power.

Kaos and Victor watched as Gwen became her Anodite form, and whipped Kaos as much as she could. Kaos' powerful throne began to spark. "Uh-oh." Kaos said. and then...

**_BOOOM!_**

The throne exploded and Kaos flew off into the sky, ala Team Rocket style, like the Music Meister before him.

"Ah yeah! Team Alex does it again!" Alex cheered. "Team Alex?" Kevin said, confused. "Well, he's not nearly as weird as my cousin, but still..." Gwen was interrupted when she discovered Victor was walking off.

"Hang on, Victor!" Kevin said, dragging him back. "We need your help. Ben's just been captured and all we need you to do is NOT WALK OFF WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" As Kevin shouted, Victor walked away again. Kevin sighed in frustration, grabbed Victor by the back of his jumpsuit, and dragged him along, closely followed by Gwen and Alex.

"Unhand me!" Victor shouted. Kevin stared at him. "Only if you help us find Ben Tennyson!" Victor stopped. "Ben Tennyson?" he said. "YES!" Kevin and Gwen said in exasperation. "Why didn't you say so? I knew him ever since the first tournament!" Kevin let Victor go, then they set off on their quest to find Ben Tennyson.

* * *

Before long, they were battling through the horde of DNAliens. Soon, they were ambushed by a group of Heat Skeletons in Oogie Mode, as well as some Forever Knights. Kevin grabbed an Assist Trophy. This one was a ten-years old boy with blond hair. He was wearing an orange hoody, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His name is Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles AKA Numbuh 4.

"Hey! This isn't the Kids Next Door Sector V Treehouse!" said Numbuh 4. He saw the Heat Skeletons and Forever Knights. He started punching like billy-o on them. Kevin jumped in, then the two of them made a tornado that wiped out all of the enemies. Numbuh 4 disappeared. Then the gang continued on.

* * *

Soon, the gang came across Joker again.

"What have you done to Ben?" Gwen shouted. Joker didn't answer. That was when Kevin noticed something odd about Joker. He was completely dark purple, and completely mute. He grabbed an Assist Trophy, and held it up. Out of it came a huge woman wearing a periwinkle jumpsuit with a red cape, a red mask, a funny belt, and brown boots. Victor gasped.

"Oh no! It's Eartha Quaka!" he said. "Yes!" Eartha said. "And now it's PAYBACK TIME on U.Z.Z. for sending me to prison AND FOR STEALING MY SON'S CAPE!"

"You stole a cape?" Kevin questioned Victor. "Uhh... It's a long story. But can we worry about _**this**_ now?" Victor said sheepishly. Eartha jumped about, making thunderous earthquakes that prevented Alex, Gwen, Kevin and Victor for reaching the fake Joker. Victor was suddenly knocked down. Eartha went over to stamp on him. But before she got the chance, she disappeared. Hey Victor! I bet you're only glad she was just an Assist Trophy, huh?

"Tell no one about this, narrator!" Victor said crossly. "Can we just start battling this fake clown now?!"

Alright! Sheesh...

* * *

Victor, Alex, Gwen and Kevin fought the fake Joker. But he seemed to be powerful. Kevin grabbed a Smash Ball, broke it, and absorbed its' power. He glared angrily at the fake Joker. "You're gonna pay for hurting Ben Tennyson!" he roared.

Gwen and Victor gasped as they saw Kevin unleash his Final Smash. His hands and arms swelled up, and his skin changed to red, and different parts of Ben Tennyson's alien forms formed on him, tearing his clothes apart. Gwen realized it was something she had seen before. It was... **_ULTIMATE KEVIN LEVIN!_**

Ultimate Kevin Levin beat the fake Joker clone to a pulp, and threw it into the sky. It disappeared, then fell down to the ground, as a trophy. There was a flash of light, and Kevin reappeared back to normal, with his clothes still intact, as if they were never destroyed to begin with. Gwen hugged Kevin in relief.

"How'd you like that, faker?" Alex said, punching the trophy. Suddenly, the trophy fake clone of Joker disintergrated into shadow spores!

"What the-" Kevin said in shock, but he was suddenly interrupted by a dark arrow being shot past them. There was the REAL Joker! "Joker, you are under arrest for kidnapping Ben Tennyson, sending that ugly Kaos freak to kill us and-"

"Will you come on?" Gwen snapped as she used her powers to grab Victor and pull him away, and then she jumped off the cliff, closely followed by Alex and Kevin. "You won't forget this, Joker!" Kevin called as he plummeted down into the canyon.

Joker grinned and cackled. "It's on now!" he said to himself. He quickly held a phone, then dialled a number into it. "Hello. Yes, there's a change of plans. Send the brats to help out." He hung up, then stared at the canyon. "Game on!"

Whatever he was planning, it **wouldn't** be good!

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

Alex, Gwen and Kevin now have a new ally: Victor Volt! Will they save Ben? And what is the Joker planning? That will have to wait, I'm afraid. Next chapter will have two monsters who are playing Lucas and Ness! Plus, there'll be a guest appearance from someone... brave. Can you guess?

Anyway, onto the references. guess them.

Now the characters:

Kaos [from the _Skylanders_ series] is Rayquaza. He's the only villain of _Skylander_s that would fit the role. We'll be seeing some more of _Skylanders_ in the next chapter too.

Victor Volt [from _The Secret Show_] is Fox. So I bet you can guess who Falco is gonna be. But you will have to wait for that too. The first SSB game [for Nintendo 64] is mentioned.

Numbuh 4 [from _Codename Kids Next Door_] is Little Mac. His moves are like his assist and Kevin's synergy from _Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL,_ the console version of _Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion_ for the Nintendo 3DS. I got the Platinum Trophy on the PS3 version, by the way. Kevin's Final Smash is his PTE from that game also.

Eartha Quaka is Andross. And the episode 'Super Vic' is referenced. and... uhhh... I think I've said too much.

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	7. The Skylanders of Pixar

_**[i don't own anything that's used, blah blah blah]**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Skylanders of Pixar**

Pixar Studios. You know it makes sense. I know you know this is the place all the _Disney/Pixar_ films **[like Cars, Toy Story, WALL-E, Up, etc.]** are made. And the Pixar characters were able to socialize with the people that worked there.

Sadly, during the whole Subspace affair, the studio was abandoned for a while. So there was nobody walking through the empty area.

Well, almost nobody.

We saw a small green round one-eyed monster. His name was Mike Wazowski. And he was staring around the abandoned area. "Oh boy." he shivered. "This is cold!" Suddenly, a bunch of shadowbugs fell down, and they formed into Skeletons. "Oh boy!" he said, worried. "What next?"

Then, all of a sudden, a giant statue came up behind him. A statue of Monsters, Inc.'s former CEO, Mr Waternoose! And it was chasing Mike!

Mike screamed and ran. He jumped, ran and hit buttons to escape, and also fought through the Skeletons. He even tripped it up with a bit of debris, but still it just kept going.

* * *

Mike was frightened. Suddenly, he tripped. He then saw his foot was trapped under a fallen branch. It looked like it was all over for him when suddenly, a bunch of scream canisters hit the statue and knocked it over. Mike managed to get his foot free and saw the thrower of said scream canisters.

The thrower was a blue furred monster with purple spots. He was Mike's best friend, James P Sullivan, or he was really called Sulley. "Mike!" he said, happily. "I'm so happy to see you!" "Thanks Sulley!" Mike said. Then suddenly, the Waternoose statue rose up again! It was about to attack the monsters when suddenly, a arrow of fire shot toward the statue and broke it apart.

Mike and Sulley turned to see where it came from. It had came from a teenage girl with orange frizzy hair, blue eyes, and she wore a bright green dress. "Who are you?" Mike asked. "I," said the young woman, "am Princess Merida, from Clan Dunbroch!" "Well, thanks... Merida." Sulley said.

"Guys," Mike said, worried. "I don't want to break up the introduction, but... LOOK!" Sulley and Merida looked to see a huge robotic spider, controlled by a purple chameleon-like monster.

"Randall!" Mike shouted. "That's right, Wazowski!" Randall said. Now, you're gonna pay for what you did to me in the film!" "Huh?" Merida asked, confused. "It's a long story." Mike said, quickly. With that, Sulley, Mike and Merida started fighting Randall. He launched a few attacks on them with his huge spider mech. Mike pounced on it, Sulley did a drop kick, and Merida fired arrows at it, each fused with the 4 elemental charms from the videogame version of the film she's in.

All too soon, the battle was nearly over. Merida held out an Assist Trophy, and so did Sulley, at exactly the same time. Merida's trophy formed 3 orange haired children wearing green and brown clothes. Their names were Hamish, Hubert and Harris, Merida's mischevious triplets. And Sulley's assist trophy was a little girl in a purple monster suit. Sulley recognised her as Boo. "Kitty!" Boo cheered. "Boo!" Sulley said, happily. He instructed Boo what to do, and Merida did the same to the triplets. The children raced over, jumping on the mech and giggling. Randlal noticed the power canisters in his mech were full to exploding. He sighed grumpily, then held out a sign saying, 'I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH'.

_**boom!**_

* * *

Randall was launched out of the mech and onto the floor. And he ended up with the same defeat as he did in the film, and Merida burned the door he was sent through. Merida turned to the triplets and Boo. She offered then some buns, and the minute the kids started eating them, they disappeared.

"I'm glad that's over!" Mike said. But it wasn't!

Because at that moment, Harley Quinn appeared with the same Dark Cannon she'd used on Catwoman earlier. "The girl and the blue monster will be perfect for my collection!" she said. "Huh?" Mike said in confusion. Sulley jumped up and around, to avoid the dark arrows. Harley was angry, so she fired at Merida instead. But Merida dodged all her blasts. Harley got furious. she fired at both Sulley and Merida. But they dodged all the blasts.

"ARGH!" Harley screamed. Then she smirked evilly. "If I can't have you, I'll have the green ball thing instead!" She turned the cannon toward Mike! "Mike! NO!" Sulley shouted. Harley fired the cannon, and Sulley jumped in the way of the arrow, taking the blow head on, and getting turned into a trophy. Harley aimed at Mike again, and fired, but this time, Merida pushed Mike out of the way, and got the same terrible fate as Sulley got. Mike could do nothing but run. A thick rainstorm gathered, and lighting flashed as Harley stood with her two newest trophies.

* * *

Before long, Mike had escaped. He was still a little upset about what had happened to Sulley and Merida. He was so worried, he walked right into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" said a voice.

Mike looked up, and saw 3 strange creatures nearby. Their names were Cali, Hugo, and Flynn. "Who are you?" asked Mike. "My name's Cali, and this is Hugo, and that's Flynn." Cali said, the last name in pure annoyance. "hey there." Flynn said.

At that moment, hordes of Oogie Mode Skeletons formed. Mike was scared. But then, someone leapt out from behind a nearby rock. It was a blue amphibious creature with water tanks on his back, and he held a big cannon-like thing. "Gill Grunt, sort them!" Hugo called. the creature, now known as Gill Grunt, wiped out the skeletons in double quick time. Mike and Gill Grunt headed through the area, fighting the enemies as they went.

Soon, they came across something that looked like a weird deformed magician. "That," Cali said, "is a Spell Punk. They use magic of an element to attack. This one is an Air Spell Punk." The Air Spell created a wind barrier around some nearby Skeletons. Gill Grunt fired a harpoon, but it bounced off. Mike did a pounce on the Spell punk, maikng it disappear in a cloud of air. Now Gill Grunt could take out the skeletons. As soon as he did, they continued on.

* * *

Before long, they reached the exit to the studios.

"Thanks, Gill!" Cali said. "Anytime!" Gill Grunt said. "Who is he?" Mike asked. "Let me explain." Hugo said. "We are from Skylands, a magical place. Skylanders, like Gill Grunt here, fight evil. Master Eon told us about a dark threat other than Kaos, so he sent Spyro and Prism Break, two of those Skylanders, to find out about it, but when they didn't return, Eon sent me, Cali and Flynn to find him. He also sent down some Skylanders; Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, and Eruptor, to find him, but whilst we were searching, Eruptor and Trigger Happy got seperated from us. Gill Grunt is all we have at the moment."

"Well, see ya!" Flynn said as he, Cali, Hugo and Gill Grunt left. "Wait!" Mike called. Then, he remembered Sulley and Merida being captured by Harley Quinn. "Is it okay if I help out as well?" he asked. Cali thought about this for a moment. "OK." she said. "Explain the details on the way."

Mike clambered onto a flying platform, and it flew off. The team were now in hot pursuit of a few friends!

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

Mike has a team from Skylands to help him find Sulley and Merida! Will they save their friends? That will have to wait. Next chapter has some other Pixar heroes, 2 ghost hunters, and 3 brats in a bathtub. Who is it? you'll have to wait and see!

Reference-guessing time!

Now the characters:

Mike Wazowski is Lucas, Sulley is Ness, and Merida is an extra. Cali, Flynn, and Hugo are sharing the role of the Pokemon Trainer. Gill Grunt is Squirtle. More Skylanders will appear later on.

Boo is Jeff from Earthbound, and Merida's triplet brothers are an extra assist. I just thought they'd be neat.

Randall is Porky Minch, and the spider he controlled is the same as in the original SSE.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Flynn: **BOOM!**


	8. The Fentons Meet The Incredibles

_**[i don't own anything that's used, blah blah blah]**_

OK, now it's time to find out what happens when...

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fentons Meet The Incredibles**

We cut to a city. There, two robots held a Subspace Bomb, just like the one at the stadium. It activated, the robots shut down, the timer reached 0 and then...

**BOOM!**

It exploded, consuming anything in it's way.

At the same time, from a far distance, somebody was on the rooftop of a building, watching this disaster happening. It was a muscular man with blonde hair wearing a red super suit with black gloves and boots and an eyemask. His name was Bob Parr, aka Mr Incredible. And he was not happy.

"This ain't good." he said, staring at the Subspace orb.

"I agree, Bob." said a voice. Mr Incredible turned to see a brown skinned man wearing a white helmet with a visor, and a blue and white jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. His name was Lucius Best, aka Frozone.

"Hey, ice of you to drop by!" Bob said, laughing. "That thing is getting rather old." Frozone said. He and Mr Incredible stared down at the vicinity below them. There was the Ancient Minister, carrying another Subspace Bomb. He hoverede over a puddle of ink which was slowly forming into a cluster of Spatters and Seers. Mr Incredible and Frozone jumped down from the building and fought the Blotlings. Mr Incredible bowled a few Spatters with a Seer, and Frozone launched a bast of ice at some Spatters, freezing them solid as ice, only breaking apart much later.

* * *

Soon, they ran into a new Blotling, called a Sweeper. It was a evil broom made of ink carrying a bucket of green Thinner. There were lots of copies of it. And there were also 2 Oogie Mode Troll Skeletons. Frozone grabbed an Assist trophy. This one was a baby with a tuft of hair wearing the same suit Bob wore. His name was Jack-Jack Parr.

A Sweeper walked over and hugged Jack-Jack, but then, he suddenly burst into flames! The Sweeper screamed and threw him away, before melting in a puddle of ink. The Sweepers tried to grab him, but they died the minute they touched him. Jack-Jack stopped flaming as he landed in the hand of an Oogie Mode Troll Skeleton. Then he turned into a bright red monster, and beat up the Troll Skeleton, grabbed it's mace and beat up the other Oogie Mode Troll Skeleton and the remaining Sweepers in less than 10 seconds. Jack-Jack disappeared, then the two supers continued on.

* * *

All too soon, the two of them reached the dark sphere. "What next?" Frozone asked.

"BANZAI!" yelled a voice. "Bob, was that you?" Frozone said. "No." Mr Incredible said. He looked up, and saw a cannon blast fire by him, which he dodged. Then he saw someone racing to him fast. That someone was an overweight man in an orange jumpsuit and black boots with black hair with some white added in it. His name is Jack Fenton, Danny's father and a ghost hunter. And he was closely followed by a woman with reddish brown hair and blue yes wearing a blue jumpsuit and boots. She was Maddie Fenton, Jack's wife, Danny's mom and a ghost hunter, just like her husband. And they were both angry.

"Give back our spaceship!" Jack shouted. "What?!" asked Mr Incredible, as he dodged a few blows from Jack and Maddie. "Don't lie to me!" Maddie snapped. "We're talking about our Fenton UFO that was stolen!" "We don't have it!" Bob shouted. But turning on deaf ears, Maddie and Jack attacked the superhero all the more.

"Why don't you two just chill?" Frozone said. And on the word chill, he froze Maddie aand Jack in a shell of ice. at that time, a bunch of Spatters and Heat Skeletons burst out of nowhere, but the supers knocked them away. A group of Sweepers flew in, but Jack and Maddie burst out of the ice they were imprisoned in, and launched attacks on them. They landed on the ground, both sides looked at each other, then they charged at the enemies.

Before long, in came some Troll Skeletons in both normal and Oogie Mode, and some Blotworx Blockers. Jack Fenton grabbed a Smash Ball, then he... swallowed it whole. "Goin' Ghost!" he yelled. With that, he changed form. His jumpsuit was replaced by a sleeveless green tunic and baggy black pants with the legs torn out. His boots and gloves remained the same, but they had turned from rubber to leather. His skin was green, his eyes were a solid blue, and his nose had elongated and became pointy, as had his ears. His hair had become longer and more messed up, like when he was in college, and the white in it had turned red.

Jack Phantom launched a few attacks on the enemies. Before long, all the enemies were gone, and Jack Phantom became Jack Fenton again. "Now let's move." Maddie said.

* * *

The Supers and the Fentons both headed off across the city, fighting off any Blotlings and Skeletons that came near them. Then, a bunch of Spatters came by.

The heroes saw another Assist Trophy. Jack grabbed it, and held it up in the air. This one was a fairy with black hair and she wore a purple dress and shoes. Her name was Nanny Plum. She looked at the Spatters.

"My, my!" she said. "You look really hungry, do you?" The Spatters looked blank. Nanny held a picnic basket. "Magic basket, please, magic jelly, lots and lots!" Red jelly sprayed out of the basket at an amazing speed. It instantly created a jelly flood, and the Spatters were swept up in it, being killed instantly. Jack started munching through the jelly. Nanny Plum disappeared, as did the jelly [or what was left of it after Jack ate a lot of it]. The heroes continued on.

* * *

Suddenly, the heroes stopped. "It's quiet." Mr Incredible said. "Too quiet." There were no enemies... for now. "Hello!" Jack called at the top of his voice. "Anyone here?" "Jack," sighed Maddie, "do you honestly think the enemies will answer you?" "Maybe." Jack said stupidly. Then...

_**Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa! **_

"Do you hear something?" asked Frozone.

_**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
Good will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in! **_

A walking bathtub stopped right in front of the team. Inside the bathtub were three kids wearing Halloween costumes. One was a boy wearing a devil's costume. Second was a girl wearing a witch's costume. Third was a boy wearing a skeleton's costume. As the brats took off their masks, they each declared their name.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

The 3 brats saw the heroes.

"Welcome, heroes," said Lock.

"How was your trip, guys?" asked Shock.

"Are you having fun?" asked Barrel.

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with these creatures that have been attacking us, would you?" asked Maddie, sternly.

"Who . . . " began Lock.

". . .Us?" finished Shock.

"Oh . . . uh . . . um . . . " mumbled Barrel. Shock nudged him in the shoulder.

"It's not too late," said Mr Incredible. "Return this place to order - immediately!"

"Why would we do that?" asked Lock.

"The fun has just begun!" said Shock.

"Besides, we're on a secret mission to stop you!" said Barrel. "Don't tell anyone, though! Hee hee hee!"

"I won't tell!" Jack said, only to get a weird look from Maddie and Frozone.

Lock hit Barrel on the head with his plunger, then jumped out of the bathtub, right in front of the heroes.

"See you later!" Shock said as she and Barrel rode away in the walking bathtub.

Then, a giant metal fence popped up from the ground, surrounding the the Fentons, the Supers, and Lock.

"Now you'll have to play with me!" said Lock, putting his mask back on. As he swung his plunger, more skeletons rose from the ground.

"Let's get them!" Jack said. The heroes set to work fighting the skeletons. Soon enough, they were gone.

"Get 'em!" Lock shouted. But nothing happened. "Huh? Where'd they all go?" He removed his mask to find Jack and Maddie staring with disappointed expressions. "Sorry. I'll be good from now on," he said, putting one arm behind his back. "I promise! Gotta go!" He ran off.

However, nobody had noticed he'd had his fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

All the same, the heroes continued on, chasing the Ancient Minister.

Mr Incredible jumped, trying to swing at him. But he missed. Frozone did the same, but missed. Jack and Maddie tried to attack him next, but they got zapped by a laser, which stung like bees on them. "Ow!" Jack shouted.

The Ancient Minister was escaping. Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed his platform, and shook him about, causing the Subspace Bomb to fall to the ground and crack. Mr Incredible saw that the person that had attacked the Ancient Minster was a brown haired woman wearing the same suit he wore. It was his wife, Helen Parr, aka Mrs Incredible, or Elastigirl, as she was mostly called.

"Hey, honey!" Bob shouted. "Bob, I was so worried!" Helen said. Bob introduced her to Jack and Maddie Fenton, explained what was happening, and she offered to help them.

They fought through another wave of Blotlings and Skeletons, and a few Normbots as well. They also came across a Spell Punk, like Mike and Gill Grunt faced in the last chapter. However, this one was an Earth Spell Punk, which gave the Normbots stronger defence. However, it was nothing Jack Fenton couldn't handle. He stomped on the Spell Punk, killing it, and the others beat the Normbots up.

* * *

But then, from out of nowhere came Lock. And he was mad! "Why do you always have to spoil our fun? This is the last time you'll get in our way!"

He made an iron fence appear, just like last time. Then he started attacking, as a group of Skeletons appeared. Elastigirl managed to deal with Lock, due to her stretchy powers. Soon, Lock was dizzy, and the metal fence and the Skeletons disappeared.

"You win this time, heroes!" he said.

"There won't be a next time, young man." Maddie said sternly.

"Of course not, Maddie. Whatever you say." Lock said, putting his arm behind his back. Then he ran off again.

The heroes chased the Ancient Minister to the far edge of the city. They saw him get away.

Whatever did that Ancient Minister have in mind, anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, on a lane in a country far from the city the Fentons and the Supers were in, there was a yellow one-eyed pill shaped creature wearing overalls and boots walking over.

At that moment, someone stepped in. It was a man with black hair and goggles, wearing only a red tunic with short underwear and a belt, and he was barefoot. His name was Patrick "The Eel" O'Brian, aka Plastic Man, Batman's sidekick. He was joined by another superhero. He was a muscular man with black hair wearing a white superhero suit with a cape and a big M on the front. His name was Metro Man.

"What on earth is that?" Plastic Man said. The yellow creature looked at the heroes blankly, then walked off. Then another one took it's place, surprising Plastic Man, and Metro Man. "Show yourself, fiend!" Metro Man shouted.

At that moment, a powerful blast from nowhere launched the two heroes up into the sky. Then there was a ping and they reappeared as trophies. Someone appeared behind them.

It was a ghost whose body was made of metal. His eyes, his flaming hair and his flaming goatee were all green. He was wearing a black necklace with a skull on it, a metal belt with some pockets, some weapons, grey gloves, black clothes and grey boots. His name is Skulker. And right now, there was a blaster that came from his left arm - the same blaster that had attacked Metro Man and Plastic Man.

"Perfect shot, Skulker!" said a voice. Skulker saw another person arrive. He was a man with a bald head and big nose. He wore a black coat with a scarf, grey pants and black shoes. His name was Gru, and he was somewhat helping Skulker. He was in charge of the minions that Plastic Man and Metro Man had been dealing with. The minions swarmed around Gru and Skulker, as they examined their newest catch. "OK, time to pull off a big heist!" he said, then he, Skulker, and the minions hid.

There was Harley Quinn, driving a buggy with a trailer, one that looked like the one that took Ben's smoothies and chili fries away. However, this one was in the colour and pattern of Harley Quinn's outfit, and in the trailer, there were the trophies of Sulley, Merida, and Catwoman. Harley also had someone riding with her - a muscular teenage person with red hair, and he wore a white and red suit. His name was Hal Stewart, aka Tighten.

Harley stopped when she saw the trophies of Metro Man and Plastic Man lying by the side of the road. They got out and picked the trophies up. "Great!" Harley Quinn said evilly. Then, a horde of Minions swarmed in, and ran the two supervillains over, making them both drop the trophies, which flew into the trailer pulled by the buggy that Skulker and Gru got on!

"Eat my dust, joke lady!" Skulker shouted as he drove off. The minions followed the hunter and their master, leaving a dazed Tighten and Harley Quinn. Harley was upset. "AAAAGH!" She screamed. She dialled into a phone. "Joker, this is Harley. I lost the trophies." "AGH!" snapped Joker's voice on the other end. "Plan B then! Attack Wazowski's team at the ruins!" "Got it." Harley said. She and Tighten raced toward the ruins.

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

The Fentons and the Incredibles are off to stop the Ancient Minister! And Skulker and his ally Gru stole the trophies from Harley and Tighty! The next chapter has a certain ogre, and **another** superhero!

Reference guessing time!

Now the characters:

Mr Incredible is Marth, Frozone is Roy [another Melee character], Elastigirl is Ike, and Jack Fenton, Danny's father, is Meta Knight. Maddie Fenton is an extra. I thought it would help Jack if Danny's mom was helping out as well.

Jack-Jack is the Fire Emblem Assist trophy Lyn. His attacks are what he did to Syndrome near the end of the _Incredibles_ film. Devil is played by Nanny Plum, from _Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom_. Her attack is that Jelly Flood. if you watch _Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom_, you'll know.

Lock, Shock and Barrel will ambush the Fentons' group in the story as well.

Skulker is King Dedede and Gru [from _Despicable Me_] is helping him. If you figured this out, Harley Quinn is Wario, and Joker is Bowser. Tighten [from _Megamind_] is an extra, as is Metro Man. And Plastic Man is Luigi.

You will see Megamind in the chapter** after** this chapter.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Ogre and Spider Power!

**_[i do not own anything used, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah]_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Ogre and Spider Power**_

Somewhere in a forest, there was someone walking through it. It was a green ogre wearing a light brown shirt, a brown waistcoat, brown pants and brown shoes. his name was Shrek. He was closely followed by someone else. It was a grey-furred donkey with black fur on top of his head and at the end of his tail. His name is Donkey.

They noticed a light shining in the forest, and headed straight towards it. The light was reflecting off of someone that was asleep and hanging upside down. It was a young man wearing a red and blue suit with web-design on it and the picture of a big red spider on the back. His name was Peter Parker, aka Spiderman. And right now, he was asleep, hung from web that was from his fingers.

Shrek and Donkey walked by him. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. "Donkey, did you eat anything before we went?" Shrek asked. "Yeah." Donkey nodded. "Then how come I can hear-" Shrek was interupted when he discovered the Fenton UFO hovering over the forest. It opened a hatch, and out fell a bunch of Skeletons, and down came some new foes; Halloween Ghosts. Spiderman woke up, and he joined Shrek and Donkey as well. The 3 of them fought the Skeletons and Ghosts. Shrek did a few punches and slams, Donkey did a few Burro Blasts, and Spiderman used his spider powers. [Well, what did you expect?}

* * *

Soon, there were more ghosts. "Ha ha!" Donkey taunted. "You can't hurt us!" "Donkey," Spiderman said, "I don't think you should have done that." "Why?" asked Shrek. Spiderman pointed at the ghosts, who suddenly turned black, and gained evil green highlights. They were in Oogie Mode! They attacked the heroes, but Shrek grabbed an Assist Trophy. This one was a fat ogre wearing a chef's outfit, and he had a beard with garlic cloves in it. This was Cookie. "Time to cook up a storm!" he said. Instantly, all the Oogie Mode ghosts were sucked into a pot, which he stirred, then all the ghosts were destroyed. Cookie disappeared. The heroes continued on.

Almost instantly, they were ambushed by more ghosts, only these ones wore pumpkin-like crowns on their heads. They were King Ghosts. The heroes did the same tactics against them, but the King Ghosts were more intelligent than the Halloween Ghosts, so they dodged every blow. "You pesky beasts!" Shrek snapped. Suddenly, the infuriated King Ghosts changed to Oogie mode, turning black like the Halloween Ghosts, but having firey orange highlights instead of green ones, and their pumpkin crowns changed to a blue and purple coloration.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh, and then there were no more King Ghosts. Shrek stared, and he saw a golden-brown furred cat wearing only a belt, a black hat, black boots, and he held a sword. This was Puss In Boots! With Puss' help, Shrek, Donkey and Spiderman fought through all the King Ghosts.

Soon, they were ambushed by a group of Oogie mode versions of both the normal Ghosts and the King Ghosts! Shrek grabbed a Smash Ball, swallowed it, then let out a big loud fart that blasted every single last ghost away.

Soon the heroes came to a cliff where they saw the Fenton UFO get away! The heroes decided to head off down a shortcut.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a box in the cargo hold in the Fenton UFO. It shuffled, but that was it.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Looks like Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots and Spiderman are on the trail of the Fenton UFO! Will they find out what's going on? And who is inside that box? Those questions will all have to wait, I'm afraid. The next chapter will have a mega superhero, his fishy sidekick and 2 Skylanders. I bet you know who's playing Pikachu and Pichu.

Reference guessing time!

Now the characters:

Because I chose the _Shrek_ series as _The Legend of Zelda_, you should know by now that Fiona is Zelda. Shrek is Link, Donkey is Toon Link, and Puss In Boots is Young Link [another Melee Fighter]. Cookie [from _Shrek Forever After_] is Tingle, the Zelda assist trophy.

Shrek's Final Smash is his slam attack from _Shrek Super Slam_.

And last, but not least, Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, is Yoshi.

You will see Shrek and his team **later**.

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. Skylanders Unite!

_**[i do not own anything used, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Megamind: Skylanders Unite!**_

In a top-secret facility, there was nothing but pure silence. There were some Beetleworx Bashers and some Skeletons patrolling the area. Suddenly, a ceiling grating rattled, making one of the Skeletons look up.

Then, the grating fell down, knocking the skeleton unconscious. Then 2 someones dropped down. The first someone was a blue bald-headed man wearing a black suit and boots. He was Megamind, the hero of Metro City! The next someone was a tank with a alien fish inside connected to a robotic gorilla suit. He was Minion, Megamind's sidekick. They landed on top of the Skeleton, destroying it. They headed through the base, fighting off the Beetleworx and Skeletons, even fighting off a few Blotworx Blockers.

* * *

Soon, the two of them came into a dark room. Then, all of a sudden, there were some loud screams coming from inside the room. Megamind and Minion stared. They saw two strange critters in tubes. One was a purple dragon with orangey-red horns and scales. and the other was a rock golem creature with green gems in him. Their names were Spyro and Prism Break. They were both being zapped by bolts forming in the tubes. And they were in pain.

Soon the charges stopped. But only for a few seconds, and then the charges fired up again, and the two Skylanders screamed **again.**

Minion burst in, and smashed the tubes, releasing the Skylanders. And accidentally setting off the alarm, attracting the Beetleworx Bashers. Megamind, Minion, Spyro and Prism Break all fought the Beetleworx.

Megamind used his dehydration gun, Minion did a few slams and punches, Spyro used his flame and charge tactics, and Prism Break used his crystal abilities.

* * *

Before long, they ran into a swarm of Hoppers. Minion grabbed a nearby Assist Trophy. This one was a white probe with a black visor with 2 blue eyes. Her name was Eve.

Eve shot the Hoppers with her blaster, and flew into them to knock them over. Soon they were all gone. "Directive." she said, then disappeared. The heroes continued on.

* * *

Soon, they came across a swarm of a new foe - Blancs. They were white and grey creatures with big white eyes. They swarmed all over Spyro and Prism Break. Minion held out a Smash Ball. Prism Break absorbed it's power, and then, let out a bright green laser beam that wiped out every last Blanc in less than 10 seconds. The heroes raced on, and before long, they saw a room filled with monitors.

On one monitor, Megamind saw a suit in a capsule that looked like his own, but in white. "Perfect." he smirked.

Megamind, Minion, Spyro and Prism Break headed out.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.

Will Megamind and his team recover the suit from the base? That'll have to wait, I'm afraid. The next chapter will have Batman's team and Shrek's team meeting up. _But..._ I'm not gonna spoil it. Let's just say that the meeting's not gonna be pretty.

Guess the references!

Now the characters:

Megamind is Samus. His black suit is his Zero Suit form. His white suit from the short 'The Button of Doom' is his Samus form. You will see it later. His sidekick, Minion, is an extra.

Spyro [the Skylanders version] is Pikachu. He appeared in the starter pack for the first game, so it means he's the obvious choice for Pikachu. Prism Break, the Earth Golem Skylander, is playing Pichu, a Melee fighter.

The Blancs are from de Blob 2, the console version.

EVE [from WALL-E] is Jill Dozer.

Now..uhhh..

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. A Slight Mix-Up

**[I do not own anything used, blah blah blah]**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: A Slight Mix-Up_**

Now, It's back to Danny and Fiona. They were walking by a lake when suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Sorry, Fiona, but I have to go." He flew off. "Danny, why?" asked Fiona, in concern, but it was no good, for Danny had already gone. Then Fiona saw a sign saying, _'GET A PHOTO OF YOUR FACE FOR FREE! PRINCESSES WELCOME! JUST LOOK IN THE SQUARE HOLE'_.

Fiona did that, then suddenly, there was a loud flash, and she was instantly transformed into a trophy. Joker appeared, holding a Dark Cannon. He nodded, then a fake copy of Joker, the same one Victor, Kevin, Gwen, and Alex fought earlier, came in, dissolved, then cloned the trophy...

* * *

Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Spiderman raced along on a path, but unbeknownst to them, there was a fake copy of Fiona, holding a Dark Cannon. The cannon charged up, but then, a laser blast from out of nowhere destroyed it. Fake Fiona turned to see Dudley with a laser gun. Batman, Kitty, and Aquaman arrived.

"Whoa!" Batman said as he saw Fake Fiona chop at him. "We'd better stop her!" With that, the heroes fought the false version of Princess Fiona. Kitty, Batman and Aquaman managed to subdue her, but they were soon overpowered by her karate fighting skills.

Dudley quickly held a Smash Ball, absorbed it's power, then suddenly, he gained a funny armour suit. "It's Iron Mutt!" Aquaman called. "Deploy landing sequence!" Dudley said, but he pressed the wrong button, and activated the turbine boost mode instead! He shot down at breakneck speed, crashing into Fake Fiona, and launching her up into the air. AS Dudley returned to normal, the fake Fiona copy fell down to the ground as a trophy.

* * *

At this time, Shrek's team were racing by when Shrek stopped. "What's up Shrek?" Donkey asked. Shrek stared at Batman, Aquaman, Dudley and Kitty staring over the trophy of the fake Fiona. Then Shrek gasped in alarm as he saw the fake clone trophy of Fiona disintergrate into shadow spores! He became mad.

Batman suddenly heard a loud noise. There he saw Shrek, racing very fast toward him. And Shrek looked like he was gonna unleash hell.

"WHOA!" Dudley shouted. "What's wrong with you!" "You killed Fiona!" Shrek yelled. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Donkey shouted. "You're gonna pay for this, en emigos!" Puss shouted. "How could you, Batman?!" Spider-Man said.

The battle ensued. Shrek used his punches to deal with him. Batman managed to hit Shrek with his bat-a-rang, but Spiderman pulled him away with his web shooter. Spiderman trapped Aquaman in a bind of sticky spider webbing. Dudley used his blaster on Spiderman, whilst Kitty stopped to free Aquaman, whilst also fending away Donkey and Puss.

Batman quickly held a phone like device and pressed a button. The Batmobile instantly appeared, and launched into Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Spiderman, and they were instantly launched away. Soon after, the four of them fell to the ground as trophies.

* * *

"Coming through!" yelled a voice. Batman and Aquaman stared, and they saw Skulker and Gru driving Harley and Tighten's buggy, pulling the trophies of Sulley, Merida, Plastic Man, Metro Man, and Catwoman, who Batman instantly saw. Skulker got the trophies of Shrek and his team in a net. "Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Skulker said.

And then, Danny Phantom appeared on the buggy. "What the-?" said Skulker.

Danny was closely followed by a girl with black hair, a small ponytail, pink eyes and purple lipstick. She was wearing a green band on her hair, a black t-shirt with a green oval on it, a green plaid skirt, purple socks, black bracelets and black boots. Her name is Samantha 'Sam' Manson.

Sam used a glowing sword and sliced the net, freeing the trophies. Danny got Shrek and Donkey, Sam got Puss and Spiderman. they both revived the trophies.

Skulker was furious at losing his big catch, so he tried to run the revived heroes over. But Danny grabbed a stick nearby, and, with the help of Spiderman's web abilities, fired it into the engine, making it cough and splutter, but still go on.

With that, the now one team of heroes gave chase after the buggy.

* * *

They fought through more waves of Skeletons. Suddenly, they ran into a huge group of a all-new foe: Inkies. They were living blobs of ink wearing funny hats and holding batons. Danny grabbed an Assist Trophy, and instantly someone appeared.

It is a bright blue tank engine with blue wheels, red lines on his paintwork and a big yellow number 1 on it. His name is Thomas. He charged into the wave of Inkies, which were mulched into... ink. Thomas blew his whistle happily and disappeared. The heroes continued on.

* * *

Soon, they saw the buggy parked outside the entrance to a cave. But Skulker, Gru, and the trophies were nowhere to be seen. All the same, the heroes went into the cave.

They fought more of the Inkies, Blancs, Spatters and Skeletons as they ventured through the cave. Before long, there were lots of Inkies, as well as some Troll Skeletons. Spiderman held a Smash Ball, and gave it to Donkey, who bashed it with his head, breaking it open. He started singing, _"Dronkeys, flying through the skies, go annoy those evil guys!" _A swarm of Dronkeys came in, attacking the Inkies and Troll Skeletons. Soon, they had all gone, and the heroes raced on.

Soon afterwards, they saw an old abandoned castle in the distance. Danny's ghost sense went off, so it was obvious that Skulker and Gru were there.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a room with lots of monitors, just like the one Megamind and his team were in earlier. Only, there was someone in there. It was a muscular blonde-haired man wearing a suit of knight armor. His name was Prince Charming. A monitor showed him Joker, leading a troop of Forever Knights. "Joker," Charming said, "go to the castle. The trophies are there." "10-4. On my way." Joker said.

Prince Charming laughed maniacally. "My revenge on Shrek will soon be mine!"

What evil plan were the villains stringing together?

* * *

**_end of chapter._**

This time, 10 heroes decided to team up together to fight the invasion. Will they save the day? That will have to wait, I'm afraid. In the next chapter, Mike gets revenge on Harley Quinn for kidnapping Sulley!

Reference guessing time! Guess the references.

I chose Prince Charming [from _Shrek 2_ and _Shrek the Third_] as Ganondorf. It fits him.

What Batman did with the Batmobile is similar to Captain Falcon's Final Smash, but with the Batmobile. You will see who's playing Captain Falcon in this story later on. It'll be a real _wrecking_ surprise!

Thomas the Tank Engine is an Assist Trophy. I just chucked him in for fun.

**Read and review!**


	12. Harley Quinn and Tighten's Revenge

**_[i do not and never will own aything used in this fanfic, blah blah blah.]_**

Now, it's time for...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Harley Quinn [and Tighten]'s Revenge**

Now, let's check on Mike Wazowski, Flynn, Cali and Hugo, and Gill Grunt.

They were staring up at a big tall mountain, surrounded by ruins of a temple area. "Wowsers! Now that's a big tall mountain, surrounded by ruins of a temple area!" Flynn said.

"Flynn, the narrator just said that." Cali deadpanned.

"Riight." Flynn said.

Suddenly, they saw a creature made entirely out of lava sprinting towards the ruins.

"Who's that?" asked Mike. "That's Eruptor. He's one of the Skylanders that we're looking for." Cali held a trading card with Eruptor's picture on it. And also, a card with a orange gremlin creature holding 2 gold guns on it. "We're also looking for Trigger Happy." "So, we have to go in there to find them?" Mike said. "Exactly!" Hugo said.

"Mind if I join you?" said a voice. They saw a big headed kid with fudgebrown hair in a funny hairdo wearing a red shirt with a yellow atom on it, blue pants and white sneakers.

"Who are you?" Hugo asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jimmy Neutron. My full name is James Issac Neutron, but mostly, only my parents call me that. And, even then, only when they are really, REALLY upset with me. I heard about the Subspace invasion, so i'm offering to help."

"Got it." Mike said. Mike, Cali, Flynn, Hugo, Gill Grunt and Jimmy Neutron all set off towards the ruins.

* * *

They fought many Blotlings, Inkies, and Skeletons. Before long, they came across a Spladoosh. He was a big fat Blotling sitting in one place. He stirred when he saw the heroes, and swelled up, getting ready to explode. The heroes took cover as he exploded. then they continued on.

* * *

As they fought their way through a cave, they came across another new foe - a Shepherd. It was an Inky in a white full-body robot suit with a remote control. He used that control to control a Hypnodisc to hypnotize Mike, but Gill Grunt sparyed water onto the Shepherd, destroying him and saving Mike.

* * *

After a while, they reached the entrance to the ruined temple. "Well, seems all clear to me." Flynn said.

"No it isn't!" said a voice. Everyone looked up, and saw it was Harley Quinn and Tighten!

Mike gasped. He suddenly remembered! He thought back to when Harley Quinn laughed at the trophyized Sulley and Merida. He became furious. "All right! No more Mr Nice Guy!" he shouted as he ran up to Harley Quinn. "Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it!" He started beating up Harley Quinn like there was no tomorrow.

The others helped out as well. Gill Grunt fired harpoons and sprayed water from his hose. Jimmy Neutron used his Pulse Light Ray on Tighten, blinding him. Then he used his Bubblegum Splatter to stick Harley to the floor, so she couldn't move.

Tighten was mad. He grabbed a nearby Assist Trophy, held it up, and a huge gorilla appeared. The ony thing he was wearing was a robotic Trojan helmet. His name was Gorilla Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd slammed the ground to try to harm the heroes. But they dodged all the blows. Gorilla Grodd soon disappeared, as Harley got free of her gum trap.

Jimmy quickly used his Neutron Duplicator to create a holographic clone of himself. It stood near a unstable pillar.

Tighten and Harley both angrily charged at the clone. The hologram disappeared just as the villains hit the pedestal. The pedestal fell on top of them, crushing them flat as a pancake. They reappeared as trophies.

* * *

Mike was pleased... for a while. Then he remembered Sulley. He glanced round the ruins, but there was no trace of Sulley's trophy anywhere.

"Don't be unhappy, Mike." Hugo said. "After all, you did your best..." "cause that's the best you can do." Cali said.

"If my genius serves me correctly, we should be able to find what we're looking for in the temple." Jimmy said.

Mike and his team headed inside the temple, with the hope they'd find what they were looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old castle, Skulker and Gru were checking out their trophies. "Perfect." Skulker said. Gru held out some badges, designed to look like Skulker's face. Skulker held out the badges, then put one on Sulley, one on Metro Man, one on Plastic Man, and...

then stopped when he reached Merida, and glanced at Catwoman. There weren't any badges left! Skulker soon saw that there was a badge left... on himself. And Gru soon saw that as well. "Great..." Skulker sighed as he removed his badge and placed it on Catwoman's trophy. Gru sighed as he too removed his badge, and placed it on Merida's trophy.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and there was a loud explosion. The roof caved in! Gru was knocked out by a bit of the rubble, and was turned into a trophy. Skulker was also struck by another bit of rubble, and he suffered the same fate as Gru. They and the other trophies were buried, but the badges stayed on.

Joker and the Forever Knights jumped in. Suddenly, Joker smirked. Why? Cos he saw Catwoman's trophy!

This was **not** good!

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Mike Wazowski hasn't lost hope, AND he got revenge on Harley Quinn _and_ her boyfriend! And he and his team [and their new ally Jimmy Neutron] are on their way to find their missing friends. And at the same time, Joker has ambushed Skulker and Gru, and he was able to steal Catwoman's trophy. In the **next** chapter, we're gonna go back to see Batman's gang once again, as they _enter the lair!_

guess the references!

Now the characters:

If you've figured this out by now, Eruptor is Charizard. They're both have the power of fire. You will see him in the chapter **after** the next chapter.

Gill Grunt is Squirtle, because they wield the power of water.

And Trigger Happy is Ivysaur. I know, their elements don't match, but I can get away with major differences. You will see him in the chapter **after** the next chapter.

Jimmy Neutron is an extra. His weapons are some of the tools from the videogame _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion. _I might even put Jet Fusion in this story as well.

Waluigi, the assist trophy, was played by Gorilla Grodd, and uhhh... that's all.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Flynn: **BOOM!**


	13. Enter the Lair

**[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Enter the Lair**

Danny, Sam, Batman, Dudley, Kitty, Aquaman, Shrek, Donkey, Puss and SPiderman headed into the old castle where Skulker and Gru had been ambushed.

They noticed that the pieces of the fallen ceilling were on the ground.

Suddenly, Donkey stopped, and pointed. "Look!" he said. He pointed a hole in the wall just near the pile of rubble.

"Maybe someone stole Skulker's trophies. If we go through this hole, we'll find out where they are." Aquaman said.

The heroes entered the hole.

It led into a cave, and there were lots of Forever Knights. Also amongst them was a Water Spell Punk. It was the same as the Air and Earth Spell Punks, except it created big puddles of water that froze anyone foolish or unlucky enough to step in them. Spiderman shot it with his webbing, and Shrek marched over, and punched it, killing it. They beat up the Forever knights. Soon they continued on.

* * *

Before long, they came across a Sergeant Inky. He was bigger and meaner than the average inky, and he had a baton with ink in it. Donkey did a Burro Blast on that Sergeant, knocking it out. Then they discovered he had backup, in the form of a bunch of Spatters and Inkies.

Danny picked up a nearby Assist Trophy, and this is what came out. It was a retarded imaginary friend with yellow skin. "I think I've seen you somewhere before." Danny said. Cheese went up to the enemies, and let out a loud scream. It was loud enough to kill all the inkies and Spatters. Cheese smilled stupidly, then said "I pooted." before disappearing. The heroes continued on their way.

* * *

On the top of a cliff just behind the castle, Joker was running with Catwoman's trophy in his hands. All of sudden, he stopped when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw a certain bat-themed superhero jumping into the air and ready to punch him.

Joker dodged, and Batman fell on the ground.

"Enough with this!" exclaimed Spidey.

The superhero shooted a web on Joker, who avoided it, but teetered on one foot near the edge of the cliff. At the same time, the Skulker badge on Catwoman's trophy was thrown into the air and fell on the ground. Then, Joker lost his balance and fell off the cliff… before a helicopter came and caught him just in time. The clown-faced man smirked at the heroes.

"Try to catch me, bat boy!"

The helicopter flew towards the Fenton UFO in the sky. The heroes couldn't believe their eyes.

Sam suddenly noticed the Skulker badge that had fell off Catwoman's trophy lying on the ground. "I wonder what this is." she said to herself. She picked the badge up, and stuffed it into a pocket on her skirt. "I think I'll ask Tucker to analyze it later."

* * *

Near the castle, the Ancient Minister was with two futuristic robots. Once again, they activated a Subspace bomb. Seeing that it's gonna work, the Ancient Minister started leaving the place. The futuristic robots waited for the bomb to work. Three minutes later, it exploded, engulfing it and everywhere and stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Charming was still in the same room he was the last time we saw him. From the screen in front of him, he heard a laugh. Soon enough, a strange being appeared on the screen. It looked like a giant white glove. It was none other than Master Hand, the powerful being behind the Super Smash Bros. tournaments.

Prince Charming gave his full report of what was happening so far. Master Hand gave him strict orders to keep things running smoothly till the end, and Prince Charming saluted with a bow and a smirk.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Well, it looks like Master Hand is behind this. Why? And more to the point, what about the badge that Sam Manson picked up? That's 2 more questions that'll have to wait before they're answered. In the next chapter, we're gonna go back to see Team Wazowski. And you also meet the person that's playing Wolf. And there's an extra supervillain too.

Guess the references.

Cheese [from _Fosters' Home For Imaginary Friends_] is Helirin. Can you guess what Danny meant by "I think I've seen you somewhere before."?

Master Hand is the same as well. I just thought it would fit.

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Mike Wazowski & the Temple of Skylanders

_**[I do not own anything used, blah blah blah]**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mike Wazowski and the Temple of Skylanders**

Now, let's check on Mike's team.

They fought their way through the temple, fighting off the Skeletons and Ghosts. And also the Spatters and Beetleworx Bashers. They even came across a Fire Spell Punk, that could light dynamite barrels. Mike managed to crush it flat.

* * *

Then the heroes continued on, fighting through any enemies that got in their way. Soon, they came across a swarm of some new foes, Tricks and Treats. The Trick was the vampire teddy bear from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, and the Treat was a pumpkin-headed grim reaper things from _The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's revenge_. The Tricks held mantraps, and the Treats held bins full of candy bombs. They flew around, and used what they did on the heroes, all whilst shouting "Trick!" and "Treat!" at them.

Gill Grunt soaked the Tricks with his water cannon, and Jimmy zapped the Treats with his Pulse Light Ray. Soon, they were gone, and the heroes went on again.

* * *

Soon, they came across Trigger Happy's trophy. Cali revived it, and Trigger Happy appeared. "No gold, no glory!" he shouted. "Welcome back, Trig!" Hugo said.

* * *

The heroes continued on their way, only to get ambushed by more Tricks and Treats, only these ones were in Oogie Mode!

The Tricks had a demonic red and dark blue coloration, and the Treats' pumpkin head faces were pinkish-red, and their robes were dark blue. They did the same things as their normal counterparts, except they were much stronger. Trigger Happy shot at the Tricks and Treats with his guns, and soon they were all gone.

* * *

Soon afterward, they caught up with Eruptor. But for some reason, they saw he was black and spooky. "I think those monsters are controlling him!" Jimmy said.

Eruptor used his abilities on the heroes. But Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt used their Wow Pow abilities on him together, knocking him out, and turning him into a trophy. Cali revived him like she had done with Trigger Happy. "Born to Burn!" Eruptor said. "Hi, Eruptor!" Hugo said. "Hi guys!" Eruptor said. They introduced Mike to Trig and Eruptor and told them all that had happened so far.

* * *

Suddenly, the group were ambushed by an evil green haired pale-green skinned woman wearing a lab suit. Her name was Doctor Doctor. And someone else followed her. He was a orange haired man wearing a black and white suit, a black mask, white gloves and white boots. His name was Buddy Pine, aka Syndrome. and the two of them were holding Dark Cannons.

"Time for a photo!" Doctor Doctor shouted. She fired her Dark Cannon. Flynn said, "Oh boy! A photo of Skylands' greatest pilot! BOOM!" He held up a mirror. Doctor Doctor's cannon arrow reflected off of the mirror and zapped her, turning her into a trophy.

Syndrome tried to attack them, but Jimmy used his Shrink ray to shrink Syndrome down to the size of a mouse. Mike jumped on the shrunken Syndrome, and squished him flat as a pancake. Syndrome appeared, now as a trophy, and back to his normal size. The heroes left them, and finally arrived at some room.

* * *

There, they looked up and tried to see the ceilling. However, it was like if the ceilling was so high that you couldn't see it.

"What is this place?" asked Mike.

"I have no idea. I just hope we could get out of here as soon as possible." said Cali.

"At least you have me, the greatest, handsomest and yes, awesomest pilot in all of Skylands to keep you company." Flynn said. Then he shouted "BOOM!" which echoed around the room.

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

There's good news and bad news.

The good news is that Cali, Flynn and Hugo have found Trigger Happy and Eruptor!

The bad news is that this chapter is over.

But we'll see them again in the next chapter, alongside The Fentons and the Incredibles. Whoa, it's been a while since we saw them. What are they gonna do in the next chapter? Just wait and see.

guess the references.

Doctor Doctor [from _The Secret Show_] is Wolf. Syndrome [from _The Incredibles_] is an extra.

READ AND REVIEW!

Flynn: BOOM!


	15. Let's Shock and Roll!

**[I DON'T OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS FANFIC]**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Let's Shock and Roll!**

Meanwhile, in the desert, there was a huge black ball rolling through the desert. And there were Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, and Jack and Maddie Fenton, standing on a cliff, staring at it.

"There it is." Mr Incredible said. "If we find that, we find the Ancient Minister." "He'd better be right." Jack Fenton said. "This desert is hot!" "I'm not sure my ice powers can stay cool in this heat!" Frozone said.

"We can fix that!" said a voice. Suddenly, paint sprayed on Frozone. They looked to see where it came from. It had came from a male mouse that wore red shorts that had two white buttons, white gloves, and big yellow shoes. In his hand was a paintbrush that was as big as a dagger; the brush's paint-covered tip slowly cycled through various colors. He was followed by a black rabbit wearing bluey-green shorts.

"I know you!" said Mr Incredible. "You're Mickey Mouse!" "That's me!" Mickey said. "And who's the rabbit?" asked Frozone. "My name is Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit." the rabbit said. The group turned back, and noticed Elastigirl had gone. They saw she had jumped down the cliff. The others followed after her.

* * *

The heroes fought through the Skeletons. They then came across a swarm of Spatters. "Not the Blotlings!" Mickey said in horror. "You've dealt with those before?" Maddie asked. "Yes." Mickey said, embarrased. "It's a long story." "**TWO** long stories, actually." Oswald said, embarrased as Mickey. All the same, Mickey and Oswald fought through the Blotlings, with Mickey using his paintbrush to befriend or destroy the Spatters, and Oswald used his remote to shock the remaining Spatters.

* * *

Soon, they came across a swarm of Blancs, and also some Oogie Mode Tricks and Treats. Mr Incredible grabbed a nearby assist trophy. And this is what came out of it: a blue squid-creature wearing only an orange shirt. He was pretty skinny, he was bald, and he had a big nose. This was Squidward Tentacles.

"Too bad Spongebob's not here to enjoy Spongebob not being here." he said. then he played his clarinet. It was awful, and loud at the same time. The enemies were soon destroyed.

"All done." Squidward said, then he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Soon, the heroes reached a canyon in the desert. They got down onto it, then, there was a sudden clank, and the heroes saw a big metal fence appear in front of them, trapping them.

"Oh boy." Maddie said.

"Hey, guys! I don't think you'll find me as forgiving as Lock!"

Shock jumped out from a big rock, followed by Lock and Barrel.

"I _let _you win before!" said Lock.

"Quiet, you!" said Barrel, hitting Lock and knocking him out.

"Time for some help!" said Shock as she put her mask back on, and waved her broom around. But this time, instead of skeletons, ghosts began popping up from the ground. "GET 'EM!"

"This is why we're ghost hunters!" said Jack Fenton. He charged into the ghost army.

"Yeah," said Mickey, readying his paintbrush. "This won't take long."

And he was right. Thanks mostly to Jack's charge tactics, soon enough, all the ghosts were gone.

Shock took her mask off. There weren't any ghosts to be seen. "Huh? Where'd they all go?" the heroes glared at her. "TIME TO SCRAM!" Shock suddenly shouted, diving behind the rock.

* * *

The heroes raced on, fighting through the Inkies, Blancs, Skeletons and Normbots.

Soon, they reached the black ball, which was standing alone in the desert. "That doesn't sound too hard." Jack Fenton said. Suddenly, the ball pulsed, and suddenly sprouted legs and an eye camera. "Or, I could be wrong." Jack said. "I guess things can't get any worse." Mr Incredible said.

Then suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Guys, I was wondering when you'd all get here!" "You had to say it, didn't you?" Helen said, glaring at Bob.

The top eye camera had a seat, and on it was Shock. "Think you lot can defeat me? Try it. It's fun. I know I'm having a ball!"

"That wasn't funny!" Oswald snapped. But thankfully, nobody heard him.

"I don't want to crush your spirits, guys," said Shock, putting her mask back on. "Just your bodies!"

The Fentons, the Incredibles, Mickey, and Oswald got ready to fight. Maddie and Jack did their tactics, but the Omnidroid swiped at them, knocking them over. Mr Incredible threw a huge rock at it, but it was instantly crushed by the claw. Mrs Incredible stretched her arm at it to grab a claw, but the claw grabbed her and yanked her over and over. She lay stunned on the ground. The claw was just about to stomp on her when...

"Hands off Mom, NOW!" said a voice. Then a purple force field came over Elastigirl, stopping the claw from crushing her. Then a blur attacked Shock, knocking her out. Helen saw the blur and her saver. There was a short blond-haired boy, and a tall black long haired girl. And they were in the same suits Bob and Helen were wearing. Their names were Violet and Dash Parr.

"Dash, Vi! Thank goodness you're here!" Helen said. "Mom! We're glad to see you." Violet said. Then she looked at the Fentons. "Who are they?" "They're the Fentons. Their names are Jack and Maddie." Bob said. "They're ghost hunters." Frozone said. "WOW!" Dash cheered. "I've never seen ghost hunters before!"

Violet stared up at the Omnidroid. "And I bet we never will. Look!" Everyone looked, as they saw the Omnidroid appear, with a huge laser, ready to kill them all. Violet smirked. She held out 5 Smash Balls. Dash, Helen, Bob, and Frozone each grabbed one, and Violet got the one that was left. all 5 supers broke their Smash Balls at once. They all gained a rainbow aura. They did them in this order:

1: First, Mr Incredible wound back a powerful punch, leapt up and punched the Omnidroid hard in it's body.

2: Elastigirl grappled a helicopter with her powers, which crash landed onto the Omnidroid.

3: Dash created a powerful tornado that sucked up rocks and the Omnidroid, then threw them up into the air, and they all crashed on the ground hard.

4: Violet launched a beam attack, from the air.

5: Finally, Frozone launched a sharp ice missile to pierce right through the Omnidroid's body, knocking it over, and knocking Shock off.

The Omnidroid fell down near the entrance to the ruins, landing near the trophies of Harley Quinn and Tighten. Then the floor cracked, and it fell down, down, down.

Shock looked up, and when she saw Jack and Maddie staring at her with disappointed expressions, she slumped in defeat. She started waving her little broomstick, which had a little white flag on it.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said in her sweetest voice. "I was only playing a trick . . . "

"A _dangerous_ trick . . . " Dash mumbled, only to get nudged by Violet.

The heroes continued to walk, only to find that Shock was following them.

Suddenly, Jack Fenton turned around so he was facing Shock. "Stop helping the darkness," he said to her. "We mean it!"

Shock put one arm behind her back. "Okay . . . " she said.

But _we_ know that she wasn't really gonna mean it, don't we?

* * *

**_Anyway,_** Team Wazowski heard a loud rumble in the chamber. There was the Omnidroid, feeling roughed up after the last fight.

The heroes got ready for action. The Omnidroid did the same attacks as last time, but because it was all roughed up, it was weaker.

Before long, Cali held out a Smash Ball. Once she broke it, it spread to Eruptor, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy. All 3 of them unleashed their powers: Eruptor unleashed a barf of lava, Trigger Happy used a mounted machine gun with a laser, and Gill Grunt fired 3 anchors from his water cannon.

The Omnidroid fell unconscious. "BOOM! And I don't say that lightly!" Flynn cheered. "Flynn, you weren't fighting!" Cali snapped. "Oh sure, that's the gratitude that Skylands' greatest pilot gets!" Flynn snapped. "Uh, guys?" Hugo said.

Cali and Flynn stopped arguing to see The Omnidroid claw grab Mike, Jimmy, and the Skylanders! And to make it worse, he activated a Subspace Bomb that he had installed inside him!

"Flynn, do something!" Cali shouted. "OK!" Flynn said. He grabbed Doctor Doctor's and Syndrome's trophies, and threw them at the Omnidroid, but he just grabbed them in another claw. He rocketed out. Cali glared at Flynn. "Well, I tried." he said.

As for Mike, Jimmy and the Skylanders?

It looked like it was all over for them but thankfully, Jimmy managed to use his jetpack to loosen the claw's grip, and rescue Mike. The Skylanders managed to land on the crow's nest, ridden by Flynn, Cali and Hugo. Team Wazowski managed to land where the Fentons, the Incredibles, and Mickey and Oswald were.

At that time, the Subspace Bomb in the Omnidroid exploded, making a big void of Subspace engulf the mountain, even Doctor Doctor's, Syndrome's, Harley's, and Tighten's trophies.

Cali turned to Jimmy. "Quick thinking, Jimmy!" "Well," Jimmy said, "I am a genius. What did you expect?"

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Looks like Team Wazowski has escaped the ruins, and are now with the Incredibles and Fentons! And Mickey and Oswald, too. We'll be leaving them for a while. Next chapter will have... if you guessed another Subspace Bomb, you're right! And it features the return of Batman's team! YAY!

**_GUESS THE REFERENCES!_**

Now, the characters:

Dash and Violet Parr [from _the Incredibles_] are extra fighters. At first, I wanted them as Assist trophies, but then I had an idea to make them fighters as well.

Mickey Mouse and Oswald the rabbit are extras too. Their abilities are from the games _Epic Mickey_ and _Epic Mickey 2: The Power of 2._

The Omnidroid [also from _the Incredibles_] is Galleom.

And Squidward Tentacles [from _Spongebob Squarepants_] is Barbara, the assist trophy. I just thought he was a good fit.

_**Read and Review!**_

**Flynn: **Boom!


	16. Another Subspace Bomb

**[i don't own anything used, blah, blah, blah]**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Another Subspace Bomb**

From a far distance to where the most recent Subspace Bomb exploded, the Ancient Minister was looking at it. Seeing this, he couldn't help but bowing his head down. He remembered when the first bomb exploded at the stadium, when another exploded near Skulker and Gru's hideout… he remembered all the times he saw one of these bombs exploding. He felt sad about it.

"What have I done?" he asked to himself, speaking for the first time in this story. The Ancient Minister was about to leave to put another bomb somewhere. All of sudden, a web was thrown at him. The Ancient Minister was almost hit by the web as he avoided it quickly. "What the…? Where is that coming from?"

"Just something coming from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" The Ancient Minister looked down and saw none other Spider-Man on the ground. The superhero was soon joined by Batman, Dudley, Shrek, Danny, and the others.

The heroes soon gave chase, fighting through the skeletons, ghosts, Tricks and Treats, Inkies, Blancs, and Normbots.

* * *

Before long, they came across a new foe - a King Skeleton. It was just the same size as a Troll Skeleton, except it wore a cape and a crown, and had an axe instead of a club. It swung it's axe at the heroes, causing heavy damage.

Danny grabbed an Assist Trophy, and then, somebody came out of it. That someone was a blue skinned ghost who was wearing a grey shirt, a grey hat, grey gloves, dark blue overalls and black shoes. His name is the Box Ghost, the lamest ghost in the Ghost Zone.

"I am the Box Ghost!" He yelled, then he picked up some boxes and threw them at the King Skeletons, which exploded the minute they got touched. The Box Ghost turned to Danny angrily. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" he said, before disappearing in a flash. "Wow." Batman said. "I did not see that coming."

* * *

The heroes continued on, but then they ran into some more King Skeletons - only these ones were in Oogie Mode. They were bright purple, and had a different color scheme on their crowns, capes, and axes. AND they were much stronger! Aquaman held a Smash Ball, broke it, and activated his Final Smash. "NARWHAL!" He called out loudly, and at that moment, a narwhal came out and ploughed right through the Oogie Mode King Skeletons, destroying them.

* * *

The heroes raced on again, fighting through the Inkies and Blancs. Soon, they came across a Heavy Inky. It was a Inky with a ink sprayer/cannon. He sprayed ink at the heroes, trying to hurt them. But thankfully, it was nothing Spiderman's spider-powers couldn't handle.

* * *

The heroes soon managed to catch up to the Ancient Minister. Batman and Shrek tried to chase him down, but he was firing lasers at them. Suddenly some robots blocked their way. The Ancient Minister dropped another bomb on the ground and two robots came on the sides. They both nodded at each other before inserting their arms into the bomb. Batman and Kitty each jumped on one robot and punched them many times. But at that moment, two other robots came and grabbed them, pulling them away.

"Robots! I seriously hate robots!" Kitty snapped. "Especially Snaptrap's!

"Who's Snaptrap?" asked Spiderman in concern. "It's a long story." Kitty said, bored.

The Ancient Minister looked down. He saw the other robots who were still on the ground while the bomb was about to explode. one of them waved. He felt _so_ bad about them.

Eventually, the Subspace bomb exploded and a dark sphere emerged, then it started to grow. The robots found themselves sucked into said dark sphere.

But luckily, the heroes escaped, with Batman, Spiderman, Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Aquaman riding on the Batmobile, Dudley and Kitty in the T.U.F.F. mobile, and Danny flying using his ghost powers and carrying Sam Manson.

As the heroes escaped the dark sphere, they sighed in relief. The Ancient Minister may have been able to strike once again, but the war wasn't over yet.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

The Ancient Minister was able to make another bomb exploding. _**Not good.**_

Anyway, in the next chapter, we're gonna go back to see Gwen, Kevin, Alex and Victor. And you're also gonna meet the Falco and Jigglypuff of this story! and there's an extra surprise as well!

Guess the references!

Now the characters:

The Box Ghost is playing the part of Knuckle Joe, the _Kirby_ Assist Trophy. At first, I originally intended Sam Manson to be Knuckle Joe, but that meant Danny would be missing his girlfriend quite a lot in the story, so I made her a fighter, and Boxy was the Assist in her place.

Aquaman's Final Smash is based on Chill's Soul Gem Power. Chill is one of the 8 new Skylanders for the sequel to _Skylanders Spyro's Adventure_: _Skylanders Giants_. You can find her Soul Gem in **Chapter 15: Lost City of Arkus**. But I'll be having 1 of those new Skylanders play Mewtwo [the last of the 5 Melee fighters] later on. And it _**won't**_ be Chill, it will be... I'm not gonna spoil it.

_Read and Review!_


	17. Knight of the Wind

**[I don't own anything used, blah, blah, blah]**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Knight of the Wind**_

Now, we cut back to Gwen, Kevin, Victor, and Alex, who were walking along on a swamp trail. "Boy, it has been a while since we've been seen, huh?" Victor said.

Yes, Victor. You're right. So... uhhh... what happens now?

"Uhh..." Gwen said, "I don't know. Any ideas?"

Well, I could let Alex show you some dance moves.

"That'll do." Kevin said. With that, Alex did lots of his dance moves, and Victor, Gwen, and Kevin were impressed. Then suddenly, Gwen heard a noise. "Alex, turn around!" she shouted.

"No, Gwen. It's hop, shuffle, ball change, hip swish, turn around." he turned round, then suddenly, there was a big flash. In less than 10 seconds, Alex was turned into a trophy. "Alex!" Victor shouted. They turned and saw Joker with a Dark Cannon. He aimed for Victor, Gwen, and Kevin, but they dodged the blast. Joker growled angrily. Then he pointed at the trophy of Alex. Shadow spores swarmed all over the Alex trophy, flew up into the air, and cloned it, instantly making a fake purple copy of Alex. Gwen and Kevin gasped.

Joker held his dark cannon out again, but suddenly, some lasers shot out, which came from another skybike, like Victor's but in green. Then it's pilot jumped down. It was a woman with golden blonde hair, and she wore the same jumpsuit and boots as Victor, except her jumpsuit was purple, to match a headband in her hair.

"Who are you?" asked Kevin. The woman stared at him. "Anita Knight, Agent of U.Z.Z., and Victor Volt's companion."

Anita knocked the dark cannon out of Joker's hands, then shot at it with a pistol, blowing it up to pieces. Joker was furious, so he made an escape. Anita smiled, then she noticed Victor was pointing at the false Alex. "Victor, what is it?" she asked. She saw the fake Alex, and gasped. "Relax, Anita. We can take care of him, no sweat!"

"Really?" said a voice. Everybody looked up, and saw a grey-haired fairy woman with glasses and a blue dress. It was the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming's mother.

"Oh boy, who phoned for a kissogram?" Victor teased. Gwen and Kevin glared at him. "What? It was a good line!"

"And here's a good spell I know!" the Fairy Godmother said. She waved her wand, and more shadow spores swarmed all over the fake Alex. "I don't think i like where this is going." Gwen said. At that moment, False Alex grew and grew to 5 times his size.

Kevin ran over and revived the real Alex. Alex stared up and saw the giant fake copy of him roar loudly. "Whoa." he said.

* * *

With that, Gwen, Kevin, Victor, and Alex, and their new friend, Anita Knight, set to work battling the clone, and Fairy Godmother.

Victor and Anita blasted the clone with their blasters, and Kevin used his moves on it as well, to no luck. Alex and Gwen attacked Fairy Godmother, damaging her a little, but she used her magic to heal herself.

Just when the battle seemed lost, Anita cracked open a Smash Ball, and unleahsed it's power.

Suddenly, strange pink knight armor formed all over her body, and her blaster turned into a sword. She slashed many times on the fake Alex clone, hurting it badly. Then she launched a charge of energy at Fairy Godmother, launching her away. Fairy Godmother tried to strike again, but she disappeared in a cloud of bubbles, leaving only her glasses and wand. And the false Alex became a trophy - which instantly disintergrated into shadow spores, like all the other false trophy clones before it. Anita turned back to normal.

"Ah yeah! Team Alex strikes again!" Alex cheered. "We are gonna have to get used to that." Victor said. "Yes, yes we are." Gwen said. Then she discovered Anita was walking off.

"Hang on, Miss Knight!" Kevin said, dragging her back. "We need your help. Ben's just been captured and all we need you to do is NOT WALK OFF WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" As Kevin shouted, Anita walked away again. Kevin sighed in frustration, and did the same thing he did to Victor earlier.

"Unhand me! You should never harm a lady!" Anita shouted. "Sorry, Anita, he did the same thing!" Victor said. "Well, _that_ was **very** helpful!" Anita said sarcastically. Gwen sighed.

"Anita, are you going to help us find my cousin Ben?" she asked. Anita stopped. "Ben? As in, Ben Tennyson?" he said. "YES!" Victor, Kevin and Gwen said in exasperation. "Well, why didn't you say so? I knew him ever since the second tournament!" Kevin let Anita go, then they all set off on their quest to find Ben Tennyson.

* * *

They fought through the swamp area, fighting off Forever Knights, DNAliens, Skeletons, and Tricks and Treats.

Soon, they were ambushed by a wave of Oogie Mode Troll Skeletons and King Ghosts. Suddenly, a green blur sprinted right in, and sliced a few of them to ribbons. The green blur was a green-skinned elf with blue hair, white pupilless eyes, and wearing a black stealth suit, and holding two blades. Her name was Stealth Elf. She helped the heroes fight through the wave of aforementioned enemies, then the heroes continued on.

* * *

Soon, they came across a new type of Blotworx - a Rocker. It was a mechanical car robot controlled by a one-eyed Spatter. It tried to crush them with it's body. And it had backup - in the form of 2 more copies of it.

Anita grabbed a nearby Assist trophy, and this is what came out next: a man with blue hair wearing sunglasses and a blue suit. His name was Agent Ray. Ray shot at the Blotworx Rockers, breaking them apart. Ray saluted Victor and Anita, then disappeared.

* * *

After a while, they stopped near the edge of a waterfall. Here, they saw Ben's trophy, chained on a flying platform. The flying platform was flying towards a floating island.

"We need to catch him." Victor and Anita summoned their scientific genius, Professor Professor, who appeared driving a big jet plane with the U.Z.Z. logo on it.

"We're coming Ben." Gwen said to herself.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

I had a thought. Since Essteka had a _Zelda_ boss instead of _his_ Giant Evil Diddy Kong fight, I thought I could do the same, but add the Giant Evil Diddy Kong fight as well! Since I had the _Shrek_ series as _The Legend of Zelda_, I added Fairy Godmother as an extra boss.

I know it was supposed to be Giant False Kevin, but i decided to make it better by having a giant false Alex instead. like i said, I can get away with major differences.

ANYWAY, Team Alex has managed to get 2 new allies **AND** find Ben Tennyson at the same time! Now, in the next chapter, we'll go back to see Megamind's team again!

guess the references!

Now the characters:

Anita Knight, Victor Volt's partner, is Falco. I did say that you would know who Falco would be! Her final smash is like Excalibur Sonic from _Sonic and the Black Knight_.

Stealth Elf is Jigglypuff. Great choice, really.

Agent Ray is an extra assist trophy. I thought I'd chuck him in for good measure.

Now... uhhh...

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	18. Destruction Party!

**[I don't own anything used, blah, blah, blah.]**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Destruction Party!**

Now we cut back to Megamind's team. They were fighting through waves of Inkies, Beetleworx Spinners, Bashers, Hoppers, and even some new foes - Tyhrranoids. There were one-eyed ones, two eyes ones in mech suits or with lasers, three-eyed ones with blasters, and 4-eyed ones with laser cannons.

Spyro and Prism Break's powers managed to deal with them in double quick time. Then, in came another new foe - a Nerve, Scare Island's substitute robot for children. But they had been reprogrammed to be evil! It was nothing Megamind's Fusion Bouncer couldn't handle.

* * *

As the heroes fought through the facility, they came across a swarm of Oogie mode Halloween and King Ghosts. An Assist trophy appeared. Spyro grabbed it. this one was a young brown-haired ten year old boy wearing a white shirt with a black stripe, dark green cargo pants, and black and white sneakers. This was Ben Tennyson! [Well the younger one, at least.]

Young Ben saw the enemies. "Nothing I can't handle." he said, as he changed into Heatblast, and burned all the ghosts to death. "Looks like you shouldn't mess with Ben 10!" Young Ben said, then he disappeared.

* * *

All too soon, Spyro, Prism Break, Minion and Megamind saw Megamind's white suit. "Well, that was easy." Minion said. Suddenly, without warning, the bridge retracted.

And then, to make things even worse, 4 copies of Megamind, in the white suit, all came in. "I guess someone copied your suit to make security for any intruders that tried to steal it." Minion said.

With that, they got ready to fight the clones.

Prism Break used his beam attacks on the clone, and when he did his crystal eruption, it got launched up into the air, and it instantly turned into shadow spores.

Spyro used his fire attacks on his clone, then charged it, knocking him over. Then, he did an earth pound on the clone, destroying it.

Minion just grabbed his clone and threw it off the platform, finishing his fight quickly.

Megamind had a more harder time, for his clone had the exact same weapons as he did, but one well-timed blast of his De-Hydration gun, followed by a swift stomp from his boot, defeated the clone.

Suddenly, they were ambushed again, this time, by 2 giant clone versions of Spyro and Prism Break. They were powerful. So Minion grabbed an Assist Trophy. And what came out of it was a blue blob with a single eyeball, and a mouth. His name was B.O.B. B.O.B. jumped onto a shooter platform, and started shooting the giant clones, and very soon, the 2 giant clones were destroyed. B.O.B. disappeared.

As Megamind stared at the white suit, an alarm sounded, and lots more Beetleworx Bashers came in.

"I got this!" Spyro shouted. "He grabbed a Smash Ball, and broke it, then, absorbed it's power. He unleashed a big massive fireball on all the Beetleworx, burning their circuits out. Then In came a new Beetleworx - a Tanker. At that moment, missiles shot from nowhere, destroying it. Spyro turned, and there was Megamind, now fully kitted in his white suit, with his Doom Barrage weapon smoking.

* * *

So the heroes fought their way through another bit of the facility, fighting off the Beetleworx and Blotworx.

Soon they came across a new foe - the Doom Monkeys. They were mutated monkeys wearing jetpacks. They tried to whack the heroes with their wrenches, but Megamind's Mega Blaster sorted them out. The heroes continued on.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed by ANOTHER new foe - the Znu. They were strange little purple brain creatures wearing goggles, white underpants, and orange shoes. They attacked by swinging their flashlights, and used lasers from their goggles. But it was nothing Prism Break's beam power couldn't stop. The heroes continued on.

* * *

After a while, they arrived on a floating platform, in a place that looks like the inside of a tower.

"It's quiet." Spyro said. "Almost too quiet." Minion said. Then suddenly...

VLAM!

All of sudden, something grabbed Megamind and flew away with him. Spyro was surprised to see something like that happening.

"Megamind!" exclaimed Spyro.

In the air, we can clearly see that Megamind has been grabbed by something that looked just like his robot mechsuit, except in an orange and black coloration. It stopped in midair and slammed him into the wall. Megamind groaned in pain. She turned around and looked at the robot.

Then, it's cockpit opened to reveal a man wearing construction gear armor, a traffic cone on his head, and he had saw blade gloves on his hands. Instantly, Megamind saw who it was. "Destruction Worker!" he gasped, weakly.

Destruction Worker cackled evilly, then rammed Megamind into the wall, making him scream painfully. Prism Break and Spyro nodded. Prism Break summoned a big crystal, then shot a very powerful pulse beam into it, sending a bolt of energy to break the arm holding Megamind off the suit. Megamind dropped down, feeling weak, but he instantly recovered just enough to help the Skylanders and Minion defeat Destruction Worker.

Soon, the fight was nearly over. Megamind held up a Smash ball, broke it, and absorbed it's power. He emerged in his own robot mech suit, and started beating up Destruction Worker's robot, destroying it. Destruction Worker dropped down.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M MAKING A TEAM ROCKET CLICHE!" He yelled as he dropped into the darkness. The four watched as the supervillain fell down, down, down.

* * *

A while later, Megamind, Minion, Spyro and Prism Break went outside the place they were in. They were glad to walk on the grass again. They saw that the island they were on was a big forest and temple-like area. Then, Spyro noticed two futuristic robots coming from another entrance, with a Subspace Bomb.

"I have a feeling there's something not good beyond that entrance." he said. "Come on, guys. We're goin' in." The heroes entered the entrance.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Team Megamind has defeated Destruction Worker and found Megamind's white suit!

In the next chapter, you will be seeing Alex, Gwen and Kevin reunite with Ben [the teenage one, mind you], and also, find out who's playing Olimar and Captain Falcon!

Guess the references!

Now the characters:

Destruction Worker [from the _Megamind_ videogames] is playing Ridley. The robot suit he used is a copy of Megamind's robot suit, which is also Megamind's Final Smash.

B.O.B. [from _Monsters Vs Aliens_] is Saki. And Ben Tennyson [the young one] is an extra.

Now that that's cleared off, it's time for you to...

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	19. The Fairly Odd Wreckers

[i don't own anything used, blah blah blah]

I saw _Wreck-It Ralph_ today!

Now it's time to meet...

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The Fairly Odd Wreckers**_

Meanwhile, on the same island, about some distance from where Megamind and his team were, there were some fairies attacking a Beetleworx Tanker, that was asleep.

Suddenly, the Tanker woke up, and threw all the fairies off. It then stared down at a small ten-year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, buck teeth, and he wore a pink hat, a pink shirt, and blue pants connecting to his feet. His name was Timmy Turner.

"That could have gone better." he said. At that moment, his fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and their baby, Poof, appeared. He pointed behind Timmy, then franticlaly waved his arms around. "Whoa, sorry, Poof, but I can't translate that." he said. Poof tried again. "Still not getting it." Timmy said. Wanda sighed in exasperation, and turned Timmy's head round. Timmy gasped as he saw a huge red jeep with a wrecking ball in the boot race over to him. Then he heard someone shout "I'm gonna wreck it!" loudly. Then that someone pounded the Tanker, destroying it, and he landed, scattering the fairies away.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof hid behind a bush and saw the stranger. He was a huge man with huge arms and hands, brown messy hair, and wearing a red polo shirt over a green shirt with ripped sleeves, brown overalls with 1 strap ripped, and he was barefoot.

"Timmy, why are we hiding?" Wanda asked. "Well, Da Rules Say that no one else can see you, or else I'll lose you forever!" Timmy said. "But Timmy," said Wanda, "this is a fanfic. And Da Rules can't break in a fanfiction." "I guess you're right." Timmy said.

He went up to the stranger. "Ummm... hi?" he said. the stranger turned. "Who are you?" asked Timmy. "I'm Ralph. Wreck-It-Ralph!" the man now known as Ralph said. "My name is Timmy Turner." Timmy said. "Hey, I've heard of you! You were in those 2 movies!" Timmy looked blank. "Uhhh... yes, but that was a live actor. This is my cartoon self." Timmy said. "Riiight." Ralph said.

* * *

With that, Timmy and Ralph headed across the ruins, fighting off the Beetleworx and Blotlings, and the Skeletons. Before long, they came across some Voodoo Bunnies. They were bunnies wearing tribal masks and holding spears. They jabbed with their spears and made rainclouds that shot lightning appear. They saw the heroes, and then they charged at them. "I wish... I wish those bunnies would freeze!" Timmy said. "Done and done, Timmy!" Cosmo said as he, Wanda and Poof made magic. Instantly, all the Voodoo Bunnies were frozen. Timmy used Cosmo as a hammer to whack them to pieces.

* * *

The two of them continued on. Soon, they were ambushed by some Oogie Mode Troll Skeletons, Tankers, Blotworx Rockers, Znu, Voodoo Bunnies, and also, a new foe, called a Spikey. It was a pudgy Inky with a spike gun and a spiked helmet.

Ralph grabbed an Assist Trophy. This was who appeared: A black haired girl, wearing a bright pink dress and holding a wand. "Vanellope!" Ralph said. "Um, you know him?" Timmy said. "This," Ralph said, "is Vanellope Von Schweetz." "How did you meet her?" Timmy asked. "It's a long story." Vanellope said. She saw the enemies. "Time to GLITCH!" Vanellope said, then she sparked, then all the enemies froze, then she jumped into a kart made of candy, and drove into all the enemies, destroying them. "Now that," she said, "is a SWEET victory!" Then she disappeared. Timmy and Ralph continued on.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed by some Oogie Mode King Skeletons. Ralph grabbed a Smash Ball, then broke it. He then pounded the ground so hard, the Oogie mode King Skeletons crumbled to dust. the two heroes continued on.

Soon, they reached a cliff. There they saw the flying platform from Chapter 17. You know, the one with Ben 10 on it. There, they saw Victor and Anita on their skybikes, with Gwen and Kevin riding on Victor's, and Alex and Stealth Elf riding on Anita's. Then, as soon as the skybikes were over the platform, Gwen, Kevin, Stealth Elf and Alex jumped down, and Gwen used her powers to blast bolts of energy on the skeletons, knocking them off.

Timmy smiled. Cosmo and Wanda and Poof appeared. "I wish we could ride down to that flying platform!" he said. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof waved their wands, and soon, Timmy and Ralph were on a flying motorcycle, heading for the flying platform. "This is so cool!" Ralph cheered. "Where'd you get this thing?" he asked. "Internet!" Timmy called.

Timmy and Ralph landed on the flying platform, as did Gwen, Kevin, Alex, and Stealth Elf. Gwen tapped the base of Ben's trophy, and suddenly, Ben broke free of his chains. "Ben!" Gwen said, hugging her cousin. "Wow!" Kevin said. "Two new people!" "My name's Ralph." Ralph said. "And this is Timmy Turner." "Hi." Timmy said.

At that moment, swarms of Blotings, Forever Knights, Znu, Oogie Mode Heat, Orc, King and Troll Skeletons, Hoppers, Nerves and Inkies dropped in, closely followed by a Life Spell Punk, a Spell Punk that could heal enemies. Timmy, Ralph, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Alex and Stealth Elf all got ready to fight the enemies.

Stealth Elf used her Blade Flurry on some Znu, cutting them into slime. Timmy bounced on the Nerves, and Gwen, Kevin, Alex and Ralph did what they did to the other enemies.

Soon, a big Blotling came down. It was a Slobber, a colossal ink blot monster with powerful arms and a powerful suction attack. Ben grabbed a Smash Ball, broke it, and activated his Final Smash - Ultimate Humongusaur!

Ultimate Humongusaur blasted the Slobber into oblivion. He turned back to normal.

Alex waved to Victor and Anita, and they flashed a thumbs up sign.

Some seconds later, they noticed that the flying platform they were on was entering a tunnel.

"Where does this tunnel lead us?" wondered Timmy.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will lead us to those who wanted my cousin." said Gwen.

Hearing what his cousin just said, Ben glared at the tunnel. The ones who wanted him will regret this…

_"They are __**so**__ gonna get it!" _he said to himself.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_

Gwen and Kevin have reunited with Ben Tennyson! At last. And they got 2 new allies, Timmy Turner, and Wreck-It-Ralph! Will Ben get to destroy whoever wanted him? Will Timmy's secret be exposed? And what of Victor and Anita?

I'm afraid that will all have to wait.

Why?

Because, in the next chapter, you're gonna meet who I chose to play the Ice Climbers! I bet you know them already!

_**And**_ you'll also see who's playing Lucario and Mewtwo! If it's two Skylanders... YOU'RE RIGHT!

Guess the references!

Now the characters:

Timmy Turner [from _The Fairly Odd Parents_] is Olimar. And Wreck-It-Ralph [the star of the film of the same name I saw] is Captain Falcon.

Vanellope Von Schweetz is Samurai Goroh, the _F-Zero_ assist trophy. I had her in her princess attire from the ending of the _Wreck-It-Ralph_ film. I thought it would fit.

The FOP live action movies reference are to the FOP live action movies themselves: _A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!_ and _A Fairly Odd Christmas._

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	20. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

_[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!**_

Now we cut back to the Incredibles, Frozone, The Fentons, Cali, Flynn, Hugo, Eruptor, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Mike, Mickey, Oswald, and Jimmy Neutron.

They saw the U.Z.Z. jet shooting at the Fenton UFO. Jack and Maddie stared, then smirked. Jack used his ghost powers to pick his wife up, then the two of them flew to the mountain, closely followed by Mickey and Oswald. "In the words of you, Jimmy Neutron, gotta blast!" Jack said. Jimmy smiled.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, Mickey and Oswald arrived at the foot of the mountain. And guess who ambushed them?

"Hey, guys!" said Barrel, as Lock and Shock jumped out from a snow-covered rock after him. "Want some candy?" Barrel was holding a black and orange lollipop.

"No thanks," said Maddie. "We've had enough of your treats."

"Aw, Maddie," said Lock. "We're just getting started!"

"Our biggest trick is yet to come!" said Shock.

"You're gonna get so defeated," said Barrel. "And after what we did to two extra girls . . . oops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that! Catch you later!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel raced off. Jack seethed in fury. "They're _so_ gonna die." he said under his breath.

* * *

The 4 heroes clambered the mountain. Before long, Jack saw someone. Well, 2 someones, actually.

The two someones were kids. One of the kids was a young boy with a triangular-head, red hair, dark blue eyes, a orange shirt, green shorts, and blue shoes. This is Phineas Flynn.

And next to him was a boy with green hair, a "F" shaped head, a yellow shirt, long purple pants with overalls, black and white shoes and white socks. This is Ferb Fletcher, Phineas's stepbrother. They seemed to be climbing up the peak.

Jack, Maddie, Mickey and Oswald caught up to them. "Hey, you two." Jack said. "Aren't you two a little young to climb this mountain?" "Yes, yes we are." Phineas said. "Well," Jack began, "How about helping us!" "Sure!" Phineas said excitedly. He turned to his stepbrother. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

With that, Jack, Maddie, Mickey, Oswald, Phineas and Ferb headed up the mountain. And all too soon, they saw 2 more someones climbing the same mountain.

The first someone was a small black haired 18-year-old man in a blue suit and glasses. He was called Chudd Chudders.

And the other someone was a 31-year-old man with a brown afro, chest hair and wearing a purple coat, a white and red shirt, black pants and brown laced cowboy boots. He was The Earl, but he was mostly called Earl.

Chudd and Earl offered to help as well. As the group trekked up the mountain, they were ambushed by a swarm of a new foe - Brat Girls. They were female yellow dog-like creatures wearing winter clothing. They did slaps, threw snowballs, and even shouted in megaphones.

Phineas and Ferb used their Baseball Gloves, Ninja Gloves, and Digital Hackers. Chudd and Earl threw eggs, and squids, and did some karate and punches. But there were quite a lot of Brat Girls - a little too many. So Oswald broke a Smash Ball, and used his remote to activate a box of fireworks and set them off, destroying all the Brat Girls. The heroes continued on.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed by Inkies, Oogie Mode Heat Skeletons, Halloween Ghosts, Tricks and Treats, and some Normbots, and also a Tech Spell Punk. It could create powerful tracking lasers. Chudd and Earl held a Smash Ball, and unleashed their Final Smash. A gigantic robot panel with 12 numbers on it rose up. It was the Dangergrid of Doom, and he used his weapons to destroy the enemies to submission. Soon, he disappeared, and the heroes continued on.

* * *

The heroes were suddenly ambushed by a swarm of Oogie Mode Skeletons in all types. Phineas and Ferb grabbed an assist trophy. and for this one, 4 someones came out of it.

The first someone was a reddish-brown haired man with blue eyes, and he wore a yellow firefighters helmet, a blue fireman tunic, yellow pants and black boots. He also had a big tank of water on his back, and he was holding a hose. His name was Samuel Peyton Jones, also known as Fireman Sam.

The next someone was a young black-elvis-style-haired man wearing the same suit Sam wore, as well as a water tank and hose. His name was Elvis Cridlington.

The next someone was a blonde-haired woman wearing the same suit Sam wore, as well as a water tank and hose. Her name was Penny Morris.

And the last someone was a white-haired man with a mustache wearing a white helmet, and the same suit that Sam, Elvis and Penny wore, and a water tank and hose. His name was Station Officer Steele.

"Perfect!" Phineas said. "It's Fireman Sam!" "Wait, you two know each other?" Jack asked. "Uh, yeah. Phineas said. "It's a long story."

"Phineas!" Sam said. "What's up?" Phineas pointed to the Skeletons. "Got it. Man the hose cannons!" he shouted to Penny, Elvis and Steele. With that, the four of them sprayed water on the skeletons, destroying them in an instant.

"Thanks, Sam!" Phineas said. "Anytime." Sam said, as he, Penny, Elvis, and Steele disappeared. And the team of heroes continued up the mountain, fighting off the Skeletons, Bratgirls and Normbots.

* * *

Soon, the mountain range was getting colder. "This is so c-c-cold!" Jack shivered. "W-we're n-not g-g-giving up yet, J-Jack!" Maddie said.

Suddenly, they heard a lot of scarfing noises. The heroes followed them, and then they saw Barrel, chowing down on a pumpkin.

Suddenly, Barrel heard a noise behind him. He turned around... and saw 2 very familiar pairs of eyes glaring down at him.

_"What?"_ Barrel asked in disbelief. "You made it all the way up here?"

"Now, Barrel," said Jack. "It's time we taught you a lesson."

With that, Barrel started jumping about, and using his slingshot, as a few more skeletons ambushed the heroes. Phineas and Ferb nodded, then they held a Smash Ball, and activated their Final Smash - the Beak suit. The Beak beat Barrel up, and threw him to the ground, destroying the last of the skeletons. Phineas and Ferb returned to normal.

Then Oswald walked over to Barrel on the floor."Look, Barrel," he said calmly. "Pranks are one thing, but real danger is _not _a good idea."

Barrel stood up, an ashamed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Oswald." he said sweetly.

"Now, no more serving the darkness," Jack Fenton said as the heroes walked off.

"Okay, Jack," said Barrel.

Then, without another word, Jack walked off to follow the heroes. Barrel waved goodbye, as well as put his arm behind his back - and cross his fingers. [Not good!]

* * *

**ANYWAY,** our heroes reached the top of the mountain. Phineas and Ferb planted a flag with the PnF logo on it. And Chudd and Earl did the same, only their flag had the Skatoony title on it.

Jack, Maddie, Mickey and Oswald stared around he top of the mountain. But there was nothing to be seen - apart from a violet dragoness with pink markings, and silver cuffs on her wrists. Her name was Cynder.

Smoke came from Jack's nose, Cynder smelt it, and leapt over to the 2 ghost hunters. Then suddenly, someone else came in. It was a walking eagle creature carrying a vaccum pack weapon. His name was Jet-Vac.

Mickey, Oswald, Phineas, Ferb, Chudd and Earl stared at the Skylanders and the ghost hunters, preparing to fight.

Cynder did a Shadow Dash on Jack, knocking him over. Maddie dealt a few blows on Jet-Vac, but Cynder shocked her with her lightning breath, and activated a Phantom Shriek, that stunned her and Jack, making them both cover their ears.

Cynder cracked open a Smash Ball, absorbed it's power, and instantly summoned a swarm of ghosts. above the peak. She pointed to Jack and Maddie, and called out "LIGHTNING RAIN!" Lightning shot down and struck the ghosts, blowing them up, and launching Jack and Maddie up in the air. Soon, the two ghost hunters reappeared as trophies.

"I guess we beat them!" Jet-Vac said. "But they don't look hostile." Cynder said. With that, Mickey and Oswald walked over to Jack and Maddie's trophies, and revived the ghost hunters.

Jack and Maddie stared down at the Skylanders. They held out their gloved hands, and the skylanders shook them.

Suddenly, at that moment, the Fenton UFO flew down, holding the U.Z.Z. jet in a claw. It rammed into the mountainside, but Jack and Maddie flew on, thanks to Jack's ghost powers. Mickey and Oswald flew on, thanks to Oswald's helicopter ears. Cynder and Jet-Vac flew onto the ship also. Phineas, Ferb, Chudd and Earl, however, were knocked off the summit.

* * *

Luckily, Flynn used his crows nest to catch them, and they landed near the Incredibles, Mike, Jimmy, Frozone, Mike, Eruptor, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Cali and Hugo.

"BOOM!" Flynn shouted.

Suddenly, more Skeletons appeared to surround them. Without waiting, the Incredibles and Frozone used their powers, Phineas and Ferb took their weapons, Mike, Chudd and Earl got into fighting stances, Eruptor, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy got ready attack, and Jimmy whipped out his gadgets, and the gang attacked the Skeletons. However, more and more Skeletons were coming and soon, they were surrounding them.

"If only we had some help." said Phineas.

"But from who?" wondered Mike.

"From us!" called a voice. The heroes looked up to see Danny, Sam, Batman, Dudley, Kitty, Aquaman, Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Spiderman.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ferb said.

"COWABUNGA!" Dudley yelled as he jumped down, followed by the others. They joined the fight. But there were a lot of Skeletons. Donkey grabbed an Assist trophy, and held it up. Out of it came a big black and white panda wearing only brownish-green pants. His name was Po. the panda saw the skeletons.

"Shakabooie!" he yelled, as he curled into a ball, and bounced all over the area like a pinball, destroying any Skeleton that got in his way. Soon, he finished. "Don't mess... with the Kung Fu Panda!" Po said as he disappeared.

The heroes resumed battling the enemies. Soon, there were masses of Slobbers and Oogie Mode Troll and King Skeletons.

Spiderman quickly grabbed a Smash Ball. He broke it at once with his hand. An aura covered him as he exclaimed: "Spider-Men, I summon you all!"

At this moment, five Spider-Men appeared in front of the real one. Those Spider-Men were all different. The first one was wearing a grey armor, the second one had four extra-arms, the third one was wearing Dr. Octopus' octo-arms, the fourth one looked like the Scarlet Spider AKA Ben Reilly from the comics and the fifth one looked identical to the original Spider-Man… except that he had no powers.

"Hey! What I am doing here?" asked the Armored Spider-Man. He noticed the other Spider-Men. "Not you again! I thought we already did the Final Battle."

"We did the Final Battle." answered the original Spidey. "I simply need your help against these enemies."

"Okay. We'll do it." said the Scarlet Spider.

Soon, all of these Spider-Men fighted the enemies. All of them… except the powerless Spider-Man. He was only watching the fight, alongside Cali, Flynn, and Hugo.

"Why aren't ya fighting?" asked Mike.

"I'm an actor. I don't have any powers." he answered.

After a while, all the enemies were gone. At the same time, all the Spider-Men (minus the original one) disappeared.

"Where all those additional spider-heroes were coming from?" asked Danny to Spidey.

"Hum... it's a long story."

"Let's just hope Jack and Maddie are alright though." Mrs Incredible said, as they all saw the Fenton UFO fly off into the distance.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Batman's team has now joined the Incredibles' team, along with Phineas and Ferb, and Chudd and Earl. **And** Mickey, Oswald, Jack and Maddie got 2 new allies, Cynder and Jet-Vac!

In the next chapter, you'll finally see who is playing Solid Snake! He made an unseen cameo at the end of Chapter 9, but you're gonna meet him for real.

And you'll also see Jack and Maddie get revenge on Lock, Shock and Barrel for the last time!

And also, you'll find out what Barrel meant by "two extra girls".

Reference guessing time!

Now, the characters:

Phineas and Ferb are the Ice Climbers. Chudd and Earl are in there as an extra. Bet you can't guess what their Final Smashes are!

Cynder [from Skylanders] is Lucario. And Jet-Vac, one of the new Skylanders for Skylanders Giants, is Mewtwo, the last Melee fighter.

Fireman Sam, Elvis, Penny, and Station Officer Steele from _"Fireman Sam" _are playing the Assist Trophy called Infantry and Tanks from _"Advance Wars"._

Po, from Kung Fu Panda, is playing Isaac from _"Golden Sun". _He references his first movie in this chapter.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Flynn: BOOM!

Cali: Flynn, do you have to say that for every chapter we appear in?

Flynn: Yes!

Cali: Oh, brother!


	21. Nightmare Gear Skellington

_[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Nightmare Gear Skellington**_

We cut to inside the Fenton UFO. There was the same box we saw in Chapter 9.

Suddenly, the box lifted up, and then... out came a skeleton wearing a black and white suit with a green squishy thing on the right sleeve. His name was Jack Skellington, the ruler of Halloween Town, and his green squishy thing was called the Soul Robber.

"I AM THE PUMPKIN KING!" Jack Skellington bellowed as he held up his arms in the air. Then he laughed victoriously.

Then, he set off on a trek through the Fenton UFO's corridors, fighting off the Skeletons, Ghosts, Tricks and Treats, including the Znu and Forever Knights.

Soon, he ran into some new foes - Slap-Es. They were little robots riding in giant hands. They di things like slapping and poking to hurt the skeleton. Jack quickly grabbed a nearby Assist trophy, and summoned a nasty looking train that gobbled all the Slap-Es up. 'I got help... from Oogie Boogie's train?' he thought. Dismissing the thought, he continued on.

* * *

Soon, he reached another hallway, then he heard footsteps. Jack Skellington quickly hid in the same box as before.

Jack and Maddie Fenton raced by, closely followed by Mickey and Oswald, Cynder and Jet-Vac. Suddenly, Cynder stopped. Mist came out of her mouth, like Danny's ghost sense in Chapter 11.

She turned to the box. Jet-Vac lifted it up, and there was Jack Skellington!

Jack Skellington got into a fighting stance, alongside Jack and Maddie Fenton, but Cynder stopped them.

"Something wicked this way comes!" she said. "Huh?" Jack Fenton asked. Cynder motioned to the horde of Skeletons, Normbots and Spatters.

With that, the heroes and Jack Skellington got fighting through the enemies, and heading through the Fenton UFO.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed by a swarm of ghosts, but Jack Skellington quickly broke a Smash Ball, then instantly transformed into his Santa Jack costume. "Merry Christmas!" he called out as he threw a present. The enemies got swarmed to it. Then...

SPROING!

A clown head popped out of the present, destroying all the ghosts. Jack Skellington turned back to normal. The heroes continued on.

* * *

After a while, they arrived into a room with a big cage hanging from the ceiling. And in that cage, there was a familiar cat-themed supervillain, and a familiar ogress princess.

And there, in that room also, were Lock, Shock and Barrel. Jack and Maddie Fenton became furious when they saw them. Jack Skellington stared in disbelief. "Well, well, if it isn't the 3 little pranksters again." he said. "You know them?" Mickey asked. "Uhh... It's a long story. Actually, TWO long stories." Jack Skellington said.

"You're not still working for the darkness, are you?" Jack Fenton said, crossing his arms.

"We're not working," said Lock. "We're playing."

"And winning," added Shock.

"Another round, guys?" asked Barrel.

"As if you had a choice!" all three brats said together.

Then, 2 extra trophies dropped into the cage. One was of a black-haired blue eyed girl wearing a pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. And she had a pink bow in her hair. Her name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

And the other woman was a dark-blue-haired girl wearing a blue sweater with white stars on it, black pants and blue shoes. Her name was Coraline Jones.

Jack and Maddie Fenton gasped. THEY were the 'two extra girls' Barrel was on about! They became furious. "Now it's time to really teach you three a lesson," Jack Fenton growled, holding an ecto-cannon toward the 3 brats, who began to quietly whimper and back away.

"Who's first?" Maddie said evilly, brandishing her Ecto-whip.

All of the sudden, Lock, Shock, and Barrel didn't look so scared. "Guys . . . " they suddenly said. "TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Huh?" Oswald asked.

The three brats ran away, to a secret button on the other side of the room. However, Barrel tripped, so Lock and Shock were the only ones to jump up and press the button.

"What the?" asked Jet-Vac, confused. "What did that do?"

Just then, shadow spores came down the cage's chain, and covered all four trophies in it. then they poured on the floor in a big puddle, which split to form 4 seperate puddles. Suddenly, the four puddles formed into 4 clone versions of the four girls in the cage.

The 4 cloned girls turned to the fighters. Jack Skellington stared down at Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "It's time you three learned all games must come to an end," he said.

"Especially this one!" Mickey added.

Cynder looked at Jack Skellington. For some reason, he was covering his face. "Huh?" she asked.

Suddenly, Jack Skellington popped his head up. And his face wasn't so innocent-looking anymore.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Of course, the other heroes jumped, but the three brats didn't seem that intimidated. They began to taunt the heroes.

"Over here!" "This way! This way!" "Ha!"

"Ok, then!" Jack Fenton said, brandishing his weapon. "If it's a 7-on-7 fight you want, it's a 7-on-7 fight you're gonna GET!"

Jack Skellington and the other heroes got ready to fight. Then the 3 brats began to sing.

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa! **_

_**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
Good will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!**_

Shock: _**The villains made a brotherhood  
To wreck the world up really good  
When heroes fight to set things right  
Then all the villains will attack!**_

Oswald: _**Stop! We've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!  
**_Jet-Vac: _**You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this world onto its ear! **_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
Put'em to the test!  
Keep'em guessing all the time  
Never let'em rest! **_

Barrel: _**Then Mister Evil Subspace Man**_

Shock: _**Can take the whole world over then! **_

Lock: _**He'll be so pleased, I do declare! **_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**The whole world should beware!  
Wheee! **_

"We'll get you this time!" said Shock.

"You're in big, big trouble!" Jack Skellington said.

"This calls for extreme measures," said Jet-Vac.

Lock: _**When all of evil is the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new world ruler, let's give thanks!**_

Jack Skellington: _**Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
**_Cynder: _**When this world is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?**_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!**_

Jack Fenton: _**If we told you once, we told you twice  
To straighten out your act!  
**_Mickey: _**You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact!**_

Jack Skellington: _**We've had enough of this disgrace!  
**_Jack Fenton: _**So get out of our spaceship place!  
**_Maddie Fenton: _**And release our friends from that big cage!  
**_All 3: _**Or you will face our rage!**_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Wheee! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha . . . **_

"You can't win this time, heroes!" said Lock.

"You kids are in big trouble," said Jack Fenton.

As he said that, he belly-flopped on the clones of Isabella and Coraline, crushing them and dissolving them into shadowbugs.

The clones of Catwoman and Princess Fiona absorbed the shadowbugs and became stronger.

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa!  
Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!  
La, la, la, la, laa! **_

_**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
Good will never win!  
When you find our booby traps  
They will do you in!**_

Shock: _**The villains made a brotherhood  
To wreck the world up really good  
When heroes fight to set things right  
Then all the villains will attack!**_

Jack Fenton: _**Stop! We've had enough of you!  
Your punishment is overdue!  
**_Mickey: _**You've instigated chaos here  
And turned this world onto its ear! **_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
Put'em to the test!  
Keep'em guessing all the time  
Never let'em rest! **_

Barrel: _**Then Mister Evil Subspace Man**_

Shock: _**Can take the whole world over then! **_

Lock: _**He'll be so pleased, I do declare! **_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**The whole world should beware!  
Wheee! **_

"We will not be defeated!" said Barrel.

"Get off our spaceship NOW!" yelled Maddie Fenton angrily.

Lock: _**When all of evil is the king  
We'll get away with everything!  
You cannot scold us for our pranks!  
The new world ruler, let's give thanks!**_

Jet-Vac: _**Don't be foolish! Think now  
All this danger isn't fun and games!  
**_Maddie Fenton: _**When this world is back to normal  
Do you really want the blame?**_

Lock, Shock, Barrel: _**Hail to the dark Subspace!  
This is so much fun!  
We make mischief day and night  
Our work is never done!**_

Maddie Fenton:_** If we told you once, we told you twice  
To straighten out your act!  
**_Cynder: _**You'll never get away with this  
And that, you brats, is fact! **_

Jack Skellington: _**Working with evil's a big mistake!  
**_Cynder: _**One that you don't want to make!  
**_Jet-Vac: _**They might reward you, this is true!  
**_all: _**By cooking you into a stew!**_

BOOM!

Jack Skellington fittingly delivered the finishing blow, and the clones of Catwoman and Fiona were destroyed.

The 3 brats looked stunned. With that, Jack Fenton activated a "Ejector Seat" button nearby, and a spring popped out and it launched the 3 brats far away, and into the Rotten Pumpkin World factory from _Skatoony_.

"Ejector seat." Jack Fenton said to the viewers. "Gets 'em every time."

* * *

Maddie jumped onto the cage roof, and with 1 big slash, cut through the chain, which made the cage drop down, break and release the trophies. Jack Skellington revived all the girls.

"Come on!" Jack Fenton called. "We know the way to the cockpit!" He ran off, closely followed by Jet-Vac, Maddie, Cynder, Mickey, and Oswald.

Jack Skellington turned back to the girls. "You all should stay here for the time being." he said. "We don't want you to get hurt. And also, don't worry. We'll hold down the fort here."

Jack Skellington raced off after the others without another word and the doors shut behind him, while the 4 girls were inside.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

Jack Skellington, the ruler of Halloween Town, has joined Jack and Maddie Fenton!

And Lock, Shock, and Barrel are gone! For now...

But **_ANYWAY_**, the girls [Catwoman and Fiona] are saved! as well as the two extra girls [Isabella and Coraline]! Hooray!

In the next chapter, they will show that they can fight as well!

Guess the references in this chapter too if you can.

Now the characters:

Jack Skellington [from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_] is Snake. I thought it would be a good fit. His Final Smash is based on his Santa Jack costume from _Oogie's Revenge_.

The Oogie Train [from _Oogie's Revenge_ also] is Gray Fox. In the game, it appears in **Chapter 23: Saving Sandy. **_[I don't mean the squirrel in Spongebob Squarepants.]_

Isabella [from _Phineas and Ferb_] and Coraline [from the film of the same name] are extras. They are the **'two extra girls'** that Barrel mentioned last chapter.

**_Word of Warning:_** To Make sure i don't get Jack Fenton and Jack Skellington [and later the character I chose that's playing Sonic] mixed up, I'll add their last names, to save confusion.

READ AND REVIEW!


	22. Girls' Night Out

_**[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]**_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Girls' Night Out**

It was all quiet in the cage room after Jack Skellington, the Fentons, Mickey, Oswald, Jet-Vac and Cynder left.

Suddenly, a door opened. And out of it came Fiona - but this time, she was a lot more different: she was _human_! **[If you've watched the first Shrek film, you'll know all.]**

Human Fiona was closely followed by Isabella, Coraline, and Catwoman. They reached an opening. Here, they noticed they were VERY far away from the ground. Luckily, there were platforms to leap on. the 4 heroines leapt from platform to platform, and reached a door, and they went through it.

* * *

Then they were ambushed by Slap-Es, Blotworx Blockers, Beetleworx Bashers, Normbots, Nerves, and Oogie Mode Heat Skeletons. Coraline used a cotton candy cannon attack on the Skeletons, and Isabella used a Digital Hacker to shock the Nerves. But it seemed there were just too many!

So Catwoman held out an Assist Trophy. This time, the person that came out was a human-sized cowboy doll. He was called Woody. "Hey howdy hey!" he said. Then he attacked the enemies, using his pullstring and karate. Soon, all the enemies were destroyed. "Reach for the sky!" he said, before he disappeared. The 4 heroines continued on.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed again, only this time by a Blotworx Shocker, that looked like a ugly robotic mix between a gorilla and a yeti. It used its fists to attack the heroines. But Catwoman quickly held a Smash Ball. She broke it, then glowed a rainbow aura, then did a massive scratch, that instantly destroyed the Shocker. The heroines continued on.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed by some Blotlings and more Oogie Mode Skeletons. Coraline grabbed another Assist Trophy. This one summoned a small creature made of brown fabric and had eyes and a zip on his middle. His name was Sackboy. Sackboy instantly flashed in a blue light, and suddenly, all the Blotlings and Skeletons were turned into prize bubbles. Sackboy ran around and touched each one, destroying each one of them in turn. Soon, they were all gone, Sackboy disappeared, and the heroines continued on their way.

* * *

Soon, they were ambushed by a swarm of Znu, Slap-Es, Bratgirls, Doom Monkeys, Tricks and Treats, Inkies, Blancs, and Normbots. Human Fiona grabbed a Smash ball, then did a big spin. Instantly, a swarm of blades shot out from her hands and destroyed all of the enemies. The 4 heroines continued on.

* * *

Then, the 4 girls were soon ambushed by another new enemy - The Ink Monster! He was a mass of mutated Inkies, and he had 2 long arm things made from conveyors. He did quite a lot of damage on the girls. But Coraline instantly held a Smash Ball, then suddenly, threw a blue triangular stone at the Ink Monster, which was instantly sucked into it. Massive purple vines struck the stone and hurt the Ink Monster. Then Coraline rode a bike into the stone, destroying it, and the Ink Monster. Soon, the heroines continued on, and very soon, they were soon at the top deck of the Fenton UFO.

* * *

There were lots of lasers shot from the guns of the Fenton UFO. Victor Volt was dodging them on his skybike, and firing his laser pistol. He soon saw a cannon, and smirked. "Time to end this!" he said. With that, he blasted at the cannon.

However, Human Fiona saw what had happened. She jumped right up to the skybike, and kicked Victor so hard, he fell off, but landed on the deck, as did Human Fiona. The two of them were about to break into a massive fight when...

"Hold it!" yelled a voice. Both Victor and Fiona turned, and saw Isabella, holding out a big glass of orange juice.

"Huh?" Victor said, then he saw Human Fiona drinking some orange juice as well. "Ok, sure." he said as he started drinking some orange juice as well.

I guess we'll leave them now.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

Wow! That went _way_ better than I thought! Who would have thought that girls are just as good fighters as boys?

Now, in the next chapter, we're gonna have something that wasn't even** IN** the story! Or should I say, _someone_...?

Reference guessing time!

Now, I chose Fiona's human self as Sheik. Fiona in her ogre form is Zelda, and Human Fiona is Sheik. Human Fiona has a Final Smash of her own. It's her Slam power from _Shrek Super Slam_.

Woody [from the _Toy Story_ films] is Dr Wright.

Sackboy [from _LittleBigPlanet_] is an extra assist. His attack was his level 3 super attack from **Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale**; _**Prize Bubble Bonus.**_

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	23. Snaptrap and Doofy, One Evil Pair!

_**[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]**_

_Chapter 23: Snaptrap and Doofy, One Evil Pair!_

* * *

At that same moment, the others were all standing at the same place we left them last time.

"What are we waiting for, Danny?" asked Sam.

"According to the script, this is where all the other heroes are supposed to join us." said Danny.

"Well, if you said so…" said Spidey. All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard. Dudley, Kitty, Puss and Sam headed off to find it.

* * *

There, in a patch of the desert, they saw someone. It was a brown humanoidish rat creature wearing a white shirt, black pants, and he was barefoot. Kitty instantly realized him. "Snaptrap!" she said, unfortunately too loudly, because Snaptrap heard her.

"Ah, Agents Puppy and Katswell!" he said. "Snaptrap!" Dudley said. "You two aren't gonna interfere with this operation!" With that, the 4 heroes and Snaptrap fought. Snaptrap used lasers and whipped with his tail. Then Puss in Boots quickly broke a Smash Ball, then lowered his sword, and made his eyes huge. Snaptrap instantly went into a daze, giving Kitty enough time to do one powerful kick that launched Snaptrap into the air.

Snaptrap dropped down as a trophy, then Dudley revived him.

* * *

"Any last requests?" Kitty said, pointing a blaster at him. "Yeah. Look up!" Kitty did so, then looked back, and saw that Snaptrap was inside a huge robot - controlled by the evil Dr Doofenshmirtz, Mayor Roger's brother.

the 4 heroes took battle against the robot. He punched and fired missiles, but the heroes launched their attacks at the robot, busting it up.

Sam grabbed an Assist Trophy, and this is what was summoned: a man with a big chin, white cut close hair, muscles, and blue eyes. He wore a green tank top, army pants and black boots. his name was Jorgen Von Strangle!

Jorgen dashed, and swung his staff-like wand for combat, and launched magic bolts of energy. Soon, the robot was close to being destroyed.

Jorgen smiled. "Ha ha! Nobody messes with Jorgen Von Strangle!" he said, then he disappeared.

Sam quickly held a Smash Ball. She broke it, then instantly absorbed it's power. Then, vines swarmed over her. She emerged with her hair messed up, her eyes solid green, and the only thing she was wearing was a green leotard-like dress.

Sam attacked the robot using her vines, and soon, the robot blew up. Sam instantly turned back to normal.

* * *

"CURSE YOU, STRANGE FIGHTERS!" Doof shouted as he was catapulted into the **Rotten Pumpkin World **factory from _Skatoony_, the same one Lock, Shock, and Barrel were launched into. Snaptrap was catapulted away.

Kitty was worried. "If Snaptrap is part of this invasion too., things aren't gonna be good!" she said, as she, Sam, Dudley, and Puss ran back to the others.

Dudley turned to Sam. "How did you use those plants to defeat Snaptrap and that ugly imp guy?" he asked. "Uhhh... it's a long story." Sam said.

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

I guess you can't have too many villains, huh?

In the next chapter, we'll go back to the Fenton UFO to see the someone that plays Mr Game & Watch. Or should I say, 2 someones? I guess you know who **they **are!

Guess the references!

Now the characters:

Snaptrap is an extra. But all Snaptrap fans mustn't worry. You'll see Snaptrap later.

Jorgen Von Strangle [from the _Fairly Odd Parents_] is an extra assist trophy. I originally intended him to be a boss, one that was put under mind control, but I thought it would be a stupid idea.

Dr Doofenshmirtz, Mayor Roger's brother, is an extra boss. I knew you were expecting him to appear in the story.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. Fenton's Home For Imaginary Fire Ghosts

_**[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]**_

_Chapter 24: Fenton's Home For Imaginary Fire Ghosts_

Meanwhile, by this time, the Fentons, Jack Skellington, Mickey, Oswald, Cynder, and Jet-Vac arrived in the control room of the Fenton UFO. Jack and Maddie Fenton took a look and gasped.

There were lots of blue Pac-man ghost-like creatures walking around the control room. "I think I'll deal with these!" Jack Skellington said. He threw a present into the area, and all the blue Pac-man ghost creatures walked to the present.

* * *

Outside, as the girls and Victor had just finished their orange juice, there was a sudden and very loud...

BOOM!

Suddenly, lots of blue Pac-man ghost creatures flew through the air and landed on the deck. "What the-?" exclaimed Victor.

Suddenly, the blue Pac-man ghost creatures melted into shadow spores. the spores slowly but surely formed into a big creature that looked like a grim reaper with skeletal arms, a skeleton head, and it was lit in thick purpley-blue fire.

Jet-Vac, Cynder, and Jack Skellington dropped down. Then Anita Knight came by and landed on the deck. "Oh no!" she gasped as she saw the Fire Ghost Boss.

With that, the gang got ready to fight the monsterous ghost.

It launched fireballs, and did punches and slashes. Catwoman tried to touch it, but got her hands and feet burnt due to the heat from the ghost.

Jet-Vac quickly fired air from his cannon to cool it down, but it was just too powerful.

Cynder shocked the fire ghost with her lightning breath. Victor and Anita fired their blasters on it. Jack Skellington threw a present at the fire ghost. But this time, instead of a clown head, what looked like a small blizzard exploded from the box, freezing the Fire Monster.

"He won't stay immobile for long!" said Cynder. "Start hammering him!"

They all hammered as much as they could. Soon, the ice prison was destroyed. The Fire ghost's fire was slowly diminishing.

Jack Skellington grabbed a nearby Assist trophy. This one had 3 someones come out of it: a kid with pink skin, three hair lines, a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, a boy with an orange shirt, purple pants, blue shoes, and a black hat that looks like a sock, and a yellow skinned boy with no chin, a green jacket, a white and red striped shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and one eyebrow. Their names were Ed, Edd [or Double D as he was called], and Eddy.

"Well well!" Jack Skellington said. "If it isn't Ed, Edd n Eddy!" "Wait, you know them?" asked Jet-Vac. "Well," Jack Skellington said, "It's a long story. 3 long stories, actually."

Ed, Double D, and Eddy, used their weapons to clobber the Fire Ghost, and Ed even jumped on the ghost, thinking he was a ride. But since Assist trophies are indestructable, Ed was OK. Before long, the Fire Ghost was weakened. Eddy and Double D disappeared. But Ed was still swinging. "Swing swing swing!" he yelled, then he suddenly disappeared.

Victor grabbed a Smash Ball, then instantly became... Super Vic!

Super Vic beat the Fire Ghost Boss to a pulp. And as Victor returned to normal, the fire ghost melted away,...

Only to come back, as a fully white ghost. "Aw, come on!" Victor shouted in anger. "I've got this!" said Jet-Vac, as he broke a Smash Ball, and instantly absorbed it's power. His vaccum pack instantly sucked up a bunch of stormclouds, and fired them at the ghost, and they shocked the ghost really hard, stunning it, then Jet-Vac activated his hover-pack, and did a corkscrew into the ghost, defeating it.

The defeated Fire Ghost Boss slowly transformed into shadow spores, and they drifted away, leaving behind a trophy of someone. Well, 2 someones, actually.

There was a young boy about eight years old. This young boy had brown hair and is wearing a red shirt over a white sweater, brown pants, black and white shoes and a green backpack. His name is Mac. And there was a blue blob similar to the ghosts from the Pac-Man games. His arms could fold in and out at any moment. His name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Bloo for short.

Victor aimed his blaster at the trophy, but then he saw Coraline walking over to the trophy. She tapped the base, and Mac and Bloo were instantly revived.

"Uhh," Mac groaned. "Bloo, where are we?" Then he saw some of his SSB comrades. "WOW!" Bloo said, staring at the UFO. "I can't believe we're on a real life UFO! Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco are never gonna believe this back at Foster's!" "Then he turned to Fiona, who was still human, of course. "Are you an imaginary friend?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona said, confused. Mac walked over. "Sorry, Fiona. Bloo's very surprised about being on this UFO." Fiona smirked. "Watch this!" she said to Mac. she spun round, and in a swirl of magic, Fiona instantly transformed back into her ogre self.

"How did ya do that?" Bloo said. "Well," said Fiona, "It's a long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie Fenton stared at the control room. "There are a few broken windows." Maddie said. "Don't worry, Maddie!" Jack Fenton said. "After all, it's nothing a fresh coat of paint won't fix." He got into the driver seat, and took control of the Fenton UFO. He drove it out into the clear blue sky. Now the Fenton UFO was back to it's rightful owners. Hooray!

* * *

Meanwhile, from a far away distance, Snaptrap was lying on the ground. That last fight with his long-time enemies wasn't a success at all. All of a sudden, someone came in. Snaptrap looked up.

"Is that you, Charming?" asked Snaptrap.

The person who came in wasn't Prince Charming. It was a muscular man with pink, pale skin and small horns coming out of his head. He has long black hair and red eyes. He wears a brown tunic, blue pants and black boots and wields a spear-like weapon. He is Aggregor.

"No, it's not Charming. It's me, Aggregor." answered the man.

"What do you want?" Snaptrap asked, angrily.

"Well, I asked you if you were OK."

"NO! I am NOT OK! I had a fight with those annoying agents Puppy and Katswell! Unfortunately, I didn't win! I never win!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Don't worry." Aggregor said. "I'll send some Forever Knights to help you and you'll be back in no time to help me and the others in this invasion."

"Good, but do it quickly." said Snaptrap as he left.

"Sure." Aggregor signalled a goodbye signal before looking at his reflection in a nearby rockpool. He clenched his fist, and made electricity spark, hardly noticing it was slowly transforming into a tentacle.

He said to himself, "I will soon get my revenge on Tennyson. Because of him, I lost my one chance to become unstoppable! He, his cousin, and her boyfriend will ALL regret that. I'm lucky that Joker and the jester girl accepted to work with me. Master Hand has all the good elements to make his plan working. And I'm not gonna complain about it…"

Aggregor stared at his reflection in the rockpool, and saw he had transformed into a copy of AmpFibian, one of Ben Tennyson's alien forms. "Looking good!" he said, then he slowly turned himself back to normal. He let out a devious smirk.

It looked like things were gettin' bad, and just gettin' worse!

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

Well, it's time for some good news and bad news.

the good news: Jack and Maddie Fenton have reclaimed the Fenton UFO!

the bad news: Snaptrap has enlisted the help of Aggregor to help him get what he wants! _**NOT GOOD!**_

In the next chapter, you'll finally discover who the Ancient Minister REALLY is. What is his true identity? Just wait until the next chapter.

Guess the references!

Now the characters:

Mac and Bloo [from _Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends_] are Mr Game & Watch. I think they'd fit.

Ed, Edd n Eddy [from the tv show of the same name] are an extra assist trophy.

Aggregor [from _Ben 10 Ultimate Alien_] is an extra fighter.

For Duon, I chose the Fire Ghost Boss, the final Boss from the game _Scooby Doo: Mystery Mayhem_! I thought it would be a good choice.

Anyway, uhhh...

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	25. The Ancient Minister's Real Identity

_**[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]**_

* * *

_Chapter 25: The Ancient Minister's Real Identity_

Let's go back to see Megamind's team. Right now, they were running in a corridor while the alarm was heard. They had no doubt that some Beetleworx robots would appear at any moment to try to stop them.

And that is exactly what happened. Megamind grabbed an Assist Trophy, and what appeared was one of his Brainbots! The brainbot attacked the Beetleworx and chirruped in delight before disappearing.

Soon, they ran through the base, and very very soon, they were ambushed by some Blotworx Shockers and Beetleworx Tankers. Minion broke a Smash Ball, and activated his Final Smash. He threw out a disco ball, which played music, and then all the Blotworx Shockers and Beetleworx Tankers danced.

Then Minion pounded the floor, and made the disco ball drop down, and it exploded, killing all the enemies. The heroes continued on.

Later on, a door exploded, followed by Megamind's team appearing from that door. They slided on the ground before stopping in front of a familiar face to us: the Ancient Minister. Behind the figure, a whole army of futuristic robots were standing in front of a bunch of Subspace Bombs.

The heroes were ready to fight him. All of a sudden, the Ancient Minister looked down and sighed sadly. Spyro was surprised to see that happening.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the dragon.

"Honestly, yes." answered the Ancient Minister. "You may think I'm a villain, but no! I am not!"

"But what are you exactly?" Minion asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Alex, Stealth Elf, Timmy and Ralph were searching for the main location on this island. On their way, they fought more Blotworx robots.

Then they ran into a bunch of Blotworx Shockers, alongside some King Skeletons, and some Ink Monsters, closely followed by some Four eyed Tyhrranoids.

Timmy stared at the enemies. "I wish I had some weapon to defeat them!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed up a Smash Ball. "Alright!" Timmy said. He held it up, but nothing happened. "Er…guys, why isn't it workin'?"

Wanda groaned, slapping her forehead. "You're supposed to _break_ it!"

"Really? That _Brawl_ trailer lied to me!" Timmy slammed the Smash Ball to the ground, smashing it. He grinned as a rainbow glow was emitted from his body. Timmy became Crash Nebula, and held out a massive cannon. Then it launched a flurry of wish stars, blasting the robots one by one.

all too soon, the robots were gone, and Timmy turned back to normal. The heroes continued on.

* * *

Before long, the heroes came to a locked door. "What do we do here?" Kevin said. "That's easy!" Ralph said. "I'm gonna wreck it!"

"This will be good!" Gwen said. "There's no wall that Wreck-It Ralph can't wreck!

Ralph charged over to the door, and gave it a big punch. There was a big fist shaped dent in the door, but it didn't open. Ralph staggered back, dizzy. "I stand corrected." Gwen said, bored.

"Well, you only get one chance at a first impression." Ben joked, then he turned into Humongusaur, then charged right through the door, breaking it to pieces. But Ben couldn't stop, and charged right through a cracked wall, and the minute he turned back to normal, he fell and landed with a loud crash, in the same room that Megamind's team were in.

The others followed soon after. Stealth Elf was glad to see Spyro and Prism Break.

"Stealth Elf!" Spyro said. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"I'm guessing this must be the evil villain's lair!" Alex said.

"And there's our evil villain!" Ralph said, pointing to the Ancient Minister, who just sighed sadly.

"He's the one behind this invasion, right?" asked Timmy, pointing to the Ancient Minister.

"Well…" the mysterious person began to say.

Suddenly, he was interupted when a red glow appeared behind him. The Ancient Minister turned around and looked at the red glow. To Ben Tennyson, that red glow turned out to be a familiar person's hologram.

"Aggregor!" exclaimed Ben, Gwen, Kevin and the Ancient Minister, at once. "You know him?" Ralph asked. "Well, it's a long story." Gwen said.

Aggregor looked around and noticed the heroes.

"Well, well. If it isn't a Tennyson, his cousin and her boyfriend, alongside blue bobbleheaded freak, a gorilla fish beast, an ugly lion, a buck-toothed brat, 3 ugly monsters, and some stinky huge-handed hobo."

"Hey!" Ralph shouted. "How dare you calll me a hobo!" He grabbed a bit of the broken wall and threw it at the hologram. Because it was a hologram, the broken wall went right through Aggregor.

"Never mind!" exclaimed Aggregor. "Robots!" he ordered. The futuristic robots all turned around to face him. "The time has come…"

Without waiting, the robots walked towards the Subspace Bombs. Suddenly, the Ancient Minister rushed towards them, surprising the heroes. The mysterious figure stopped in front of the robots, confusing them.

"Please don't do that. It ain't gonna be good!" exclaimed the Ancient Minister.

"What... are... you... doing!?" exclaimed Aggregor.

"Repairing my mistakes. That's what I'm doing!"

"Stop that, or you'll regret it." said the alien warlord as he pushed on a button.

The futuristic robots' eyes turned red, like if they were all totally under Aggregor's control. The robots came near the Subspace Bombs and were about to use them.

"No! Stop that!" yelled the Ancient Minister as he charged towards some robots and knocked them out. "Listen to me for one second!"

Aggregor was furious.

"You've left me no choice, Ancient Minister."

He pushed another button. The robots' eyes glowed red even more. Soon, all of them turned to see the Ancient Minister and started shooting at him. After many hits, the mysterious figure was on fire.

"Aaaaah! Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help me!" exclaimed the Ancient Minister.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Ralph. "This is worse than when I saw those Sugar Rush racers destroy Vanellope's Likkity Split car!"

"Too bad. You will never see your friends again " said Aggregor with a smirk. Soon, the alien warlord laughed maniacally.

His hologram vanished. At the same time, a bunch of Oogie Mode Ghosts, followed by Dropwings, and some 4 eyed Tyrhannoids came to fight our heroes.

BOOM!

All of sudden, some lasers shot out from where the Ancient Minister was, destroying the enemies. and then...

"Qwark-tastic!" exclaimed the Ancient Minister's voice.

"W-w-what?" asked Gwen, arching an eyebrow.

At this moment, someone came from the cloud. The heroes were finally able to see the real appearance of the mysterious figure. It was a tall muscular man with a big chin and he wore a green superhero suit with a space-like Q on it, green gloves, blue pants and brown boots. And he was holding a blaster. His name is Copernicus Leslie Qwark, otherwise known as Captain Qwark!

They turned to all the enemies. "Let's get them!" Timmy said.

With that, the heroes, alongside Qwark, jumped into action against the enemies. The Skylanders, Ralph, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin used their skills, Alex jumped, scratched with his claws, and roared. Megamind used his weapons, Minion used his strength, Timmy used Cosmo as a hammer, and Wanda fired stars. Qwark was running round and shooting his blaster.

Before long, they were down to a Slobber, a Blotworx Shocker, 3 Ink Monsters, and 3 Oogie Mode King Skeletons.

Qwark grabbed a Smash Ball, broke it, and started shooting wildly. a minute later, his blaster overheated. "Hot, hot, hot!" he said. Then he pulled the trigger and...

POW! The last enemies were disintergrated!

"Yeah!" Ben cheered. "Who's bad? We're bad!" Ralph said.

Suddenly, Gwen stopped. "Guys, i hate to break up the celebration, but... LOOK!"

Everyone looked and realized the futuristic robots activated ALL the Subspace Bombs in the room.

"Yikes!" gulped Cosmo. "We'd better go! NOW!" Ben said.

The others nodded before following Ben. All of sudden, Kevin stopped, turned around and noticed Qwark was not coming with them. The superhero looked at the ground, in sadness. The Osmosian quickly came near the superhero.

"Qwark, we have to go! This place could blow at any second!"

Qwark didn't answer. Kevin became frustrated. "Qwark, Look. I didn't risk nearly a whole fanfic getting attacked by enemies, teaming up with 2 secret agents, a wacky lion from New York and some freaks to die! Let's go!"

Still no answer from Qwark.

Kevin sighed in frustration, and he grabbed Qwark with both of his hands. He carried him while joining the others.

* * *

The heroes soon ran over to a nearby ventilation shaft. "Does this lead to a way out?" Timmy asked. "Wait here guys," Ben said. "I'll check it out." He kicked the cover off, then slid down the vent. He soon found himself over a big pit.

"Ben!" Gwen called. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Come on down." Ben called up. "But not all at once."

"What'd he say?" Prism Break asked.

"I think he said 'All at once,'" Ralph said. Ben suddenly gasped. "No!" he shouted.

But it was too late. The others were already sliding down the vent. At the bottom, they slammed into Ben and flew right down into the pit!

"I wish for a big flying plane to save us !and get us out of here!" Timmy yelled. his fairies heard, and their wands glowed and...

Poof!

Timmy appeared in a jet plane, and the others landed inside it. "Now let's get outta here!" Ben said.

With no more time to waste, they flew towards the nearest exit. However, there was one small problem. A larger purple jet came out of nowhere and started chasing them. Megamind noticed the jet and tried to look closely. Then, he groaned.

"Psycho Delic…"

And indeed, it was. Psycho Delic was a purple skinned alien-like freak in fancy clothes.

"You haven't win yet, Megadork!" exclaimed Psycho Delic.

Psycho Delic's jet shooted at Timmy's jet with its cannons. Timmy's jet started to have damages.

Qwark instantly started to panic. "Oh no! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Good thing I'm wearing clean underwear!"

"If someone could stop him from doing that, it would be very helpful." said Timmy.

"I'll do it. Those who want to help me, do so." said Megamind.

he went on the top of the jet, followed by Minion, Alex, Spyro, Ben and Kevin. Megamind unleashed his weapons, Spyro breeathed fire, Ben became Swampfire and fired fireballs, and Kevin even absorbed the metal structure of the jet, and with the help of Minion, jumped onto Psycho's jet, and smashed the motor in one big slam. Kevin jumped off just in time.

The jet exploded, and Psycho Delic was dropped down into the dark abyss.

* * *

Some seconds later, Timmy's jet finally exited the long tunnel and escaped the floating island. Just in time as the said island was sucked into another dark sphere, caused by the Subspace Bombs. The heroes sighed in relief. The heroes were now closer to know the secrets of this invasion. Why? Because the former Ancient Minister is now with the heroes, ready to punish the people behind this invasion.

Ralph and Ben watched the dark sphere from the jet. "Whoa." they said. "I know." said Qwark. "So much for clean underwear." Ben and Ralph backed up. and they, including the others, looked at him in dumb shock.

"What?" Qwark said.

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

The Ancient Minister was, in fact, none other than Captain Qwark. In the next chapter, almost all the heroes will be together and the hero will have the chance to tell them his story. Also, some other characters will join in.

Guess the references!

Captain Qwark from Ratchet and Clank is R.O.B.

Anyway, one of Megamind's Brainbots was playing Metroid.

Psycho Delic [from the Megamind videogames] is playing Meta Ridley.

I know Charming was to appear instead of Aggregor, but hey, I can get away with the differences.

Anyway, uhh...

_**Read and review!**_


	26. The Sad Story of Qwark

_**[I don't own anything used, blah blah blah]**_

* * *

_Chapter 26: The Sad Story of Qwark_

Let's go back to see the whole group of heroes that was staying in the ground, such as Batman, Shrek, Spidey, the Incredibles, Mike, etc. They were still waiting for the other heroes to meet them at this place.

"Accordin' to the script," said Phineas as he read the script. "they should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

He was interrupted as they heard a rumble. The heroes looked up and saw the Fenton UFO slowly landing near them, followed closely by Timmy Turner's jet. They backed away to avoid being crushed by the vehicles. After it landed, a huge door opened, revealing the heroes from the aircraft carrier and the jet. Jack and Maddie Fenton appeared and joined the heroes, closely followed by Victor, Anita, Jack Skellington, Cynder, Jet-Vac, Mac, and Bloo. At this moment, Shrek couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a certain ogress appearing.

"FIONA!" exclaimed the ogre as he rushed towards his beloved.

The ogress princess looked up and noticed her husband.

"Shrek! I'm so…" All of sudden, Shrek grabbed her, twirled her around above the ground and put her on the ground before kissing her deeply. Fiona was taken by surprise, but enjoyed the kiss as she closed her eyes. When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other, smiling. "…glad to see you again."

"Princess!" Donkey cheered. "We're so glad to see you again, senorita Fiona!" Puss said.

"Oh, I love romance!" Anita said, sniffling and wiping her tears. "Oh, don't tell me you're crying over this!" Victor said angrily. "No." Anita sniffed. "I just have something in my eye, that's all."

Hugo, Cali, Flynn and the other Skylanders were relieved to see Spyro, Prism Break and Stealth Elf back.

Jimmy Neutron was busy talking with Jack and Maddie Fenton, when Timmy Turner walked over. "Hi, Jimmy!" he said. Jack Fenton was bewildered. "You know him?" he asked Jimmy.

"Umm... it's a long story." Jimmy said. Then he noticed something odd about Timmy's fairies. "Turner, is it just me, or..."

"Or what?" Timmy asked.

"Have you always had 3 of those... holograms?"

Timmy knew that Jimmy Neutron didn't know about his fairies. "Uhhh... yes!" he said. "I just got their special appearance thingy upgraded!" "How did you do that?" Jimmy asked. "Uhhh... Internet?" Timmy said. "That's good enough for me, Turner."

Meanwhile, Danny was talking with the Incredibles and Frozone.

"So Bob, how's your new job of selling real estate?" asked the ghost boy.

"It feels great!" said Mr Incredible.

"Don't you mean, 'Incredible', Dad?" joked Dash. This set the other members of the family, including Frozone and Danny, laughing.

However, Mike looked around. There was a lot of people that joined them. But none of them were Sulley. He sadly looked down. Cali noticed his sadness and completely understood what was wrong with him. She put his hand on the monster's shoulders. Mike looked up to see Cali's face.

"Don't worry, Mike. I'm sure we'll find your friend." Cali said.

"I sure hope so." Mike said. "If we don't, who am I gonna rival and later befriend in the upcoming _Monsters University_? Or who's gonna appear in the Starter Pack for _Disney Infinity_ alongside Mr Incredible and Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Cali stopped and turned to Mike. "uhhh, what is _Disney Infinity_, anyway?" "Well, Cali," Mike said, "it's sorta like your Skylanders games, but with _Disney_ characters, and I really have heard about that new _Swap Force_ game that's coming out soon. I just really hope you're in it!"

"Yeah. Me too." Cali said.

"Look! There's another ship!" said Dash suddenly, pointing to the air.

The heroes looked up and saw another ship landing near them. Suddenly, out of it jumped the intergalactic heroes themselves, Ratchet and Clank!

Ratchet, the yellow Lombax wearing the armour he wore in _A Crack in Time_, and Clank, the robot, came up to the heroes.

"What the? Who are you?" Hugo asked, surprised. "My name is Ratchet." the Lombax said. "And my name is **XJ-0461, **but everyone knows me as Clank." the robot said.

"We have came to find Captain Qwark." Ratchet said. "Here he is." Megamind said, pushing Qwark in front of the Lombax and his robot. "And one more thing," Cali added, "he's..."

Qwark sighed before talking.

"Believe it or not, I'm the Ancient Minister."

ALL the heroes, except those who met Qwark earlier, gasped in shock.

"Qwark, why would you do such a thing?" Clank said, worried.

"Wait! He was forced to do this job!" exclaimed Gwen.

"But why?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh, it's a long story." warned Qwark.

"Don't worry about it. We don't have anything else to do until the end of the chapter." said Bloo.

"Okay. Well, it all started in the Starship Phoenix 2, I was patrolling the galaxy for any evildoers, which i was ready for after that Zurgo incident. And all of a sudden, a giant hand who looked like a white glove appeared in front of me."

"Master Hand!?" exclaimed the heroes.

"Yep, that was his name. Anyway, he said that he wanted someone to lead his Subspace Army. I refused his offer for personal reasons. But then, he threatened to kill Ratchet and Clank, and everyone else in the galaxy if I refused again. So, as you can guess, I had no choice but to follow him. I did manage to get a cool-looking villain costume to hide my identity. You know, like Darth Vader. Anyway, I started working on Master Hand's plan of invasion with 8 other villains: Harley Quinn, Prince Charming, Snaptrap, Aggregor, Joker, Tighten, Doctor Doctor and Syndrome."

"What?!" exclaimed the Marvel superheroes.

"Aggregor is behind this too!?" asked Kevin.

"As well as Doctor Doctor?" asked Victor, worried about it, just like Anita.

"Yeah, these two as well." said Qwark.

"I knew it! Charming was behind this as well." said Shrek, glaring at the thought of his archennemy being part of this invasion.

"I had to work with these 8 baddies, who are willing to work for Master Hand for their own rewards. Together, their common goal is to, you guessed it, take over the world." continued Qwark.

The heroes all looked at one another with deeply troubled expressions.

"Anyway, Master Hand summoned different enemies from different games and films and tv shows, and also used some enemies me, Ratchet and Clank have faced over the years, to form his troops. And that's pretty much it." finished Qwark.

"That's it? I thought it would be a bit longer." said Timmy.

"Yeah, even the author thought it would be longer than that. Oh, well…" said Mr Incredible.

"We have to get into that Subspace area, and take it out at the source, which will hopefully stop it from spreading!" Hugo said.

"So let's do it!" Flynn shouted. "BOOM!" Cali sighed in annoyance.

"Count me in too!" said a voice.

Everyone looked round, and they saw a voice that came from underneath Ratchet's ship. Then suddenly, out came a yellow sponge, shaped like a square. The sponge had blue eyes and two buck teeth. He was wearing a white shirt, a red tie, brown pants, white socks with a red stripe and black shoes. his name was SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Spongebob?" Danny said. "How did you get there?"

"That's easy!" Ratchet said. "He stuck himself onto our ship and rode with us to you."

"And don't worry!" Spongebob added, "I'm still OK, thanks to your moisture spray, Jimmy!" Jimmy just smiled.

"I'm helping too!" said another voice. Then suddenly, a dog came over to them. But this dog was no ordinary dog. He was a yellow dog with orange hair, with a blue collar, a dark blue nose, wings on his back, and a star on his tail.

"Who on earth is that?!" asked Chudd in shock. "This," Timmy said nervously, "is... a hologram dog called Sparky."

"Where did you get that?" Clank asked. "Uhhh... Internet?" Timmy said. "Riiiight." Ratchet said.

"Even if Master Hand is behind this, how are we suppose to get to the villains' place?" asked Don.

"Whatever we have to do, I'm willing to do anything, as long as I get my revenge on those villains and make them taste blaster!" exclaimed Qwark.

"Yeah!" Flynn said. "Let's do it! ULTIMATE BOOM!" Cali sighed and slapped her forehead.

"So, what _are_ we gonna do?" asked SpongeBob.

At this moment, Phineas looked at the Fenton UFO. Then, he looked at Timmy's jet, and at Ratchet's ship. He smirked as he turned to his stepbrother, and the others.

"Ferb, guys, I know another thing we're gonna do today." he said.

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

Alright! Almost all the heroes [including some new heroes] are together and they are planning to defeat Master Hand and the villains. In the next chapter, they will enter Subspace itself. And there'll also be some _more_ villains too. And also...

I'm not gonna spoil it.

Guess the references.

Now the characters:

Spongebob, Ratchet and Clank are extras.

Sparky, Timmy's fairly odd pet, is part of Timmy's moveset. I just thought it would be neat to include him since his introduction to the series.

Now... uhhhh...

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Qwark: BOOM!

Flynn: HEY! That was my line!

Cali: Wow. Looks like you've got a rival!

Flynn: How dare you say BOOM!

Qwark: OH YEAH?!

Me: Ok... I think that's enough.


End file.
